


The other side of the mirror

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, F/M, Identity Reveal, Metahumans, Not What You Expect, Post-Episode: s02e15 King Shark, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Zoom was Hunter Zoloman, who posed as Jay Garrick. This is what we know. But what if that wasn't the case? What if the truth was so much more complicated and twisted? What if?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a teaser than a chapter, but take a look

Earth-2, Zoom's lair  
Night

Iris West Allen sat in a glass cell, knees drawn up to her chest. The man in the mask was in the cell next to her but she didn't notice. Iris's mind was overwhelmed with what she had learned in the past few days. Someone entered the lair and Its and the man in the mask looked up. Zoom entered and Iris' heart clenched in horror. He was holding the Flash in his arms, obviously dead. As he entered, Zoom dropped the Flash's corpse to the floor before taking off his mask. Iris winced, looking away from the face of the man who she realized she did not truly know.

"This...is going to be a problem." Zoom said, the face of Barry Allen set in a grim expression.


	2. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom holds Earth-2 Iris captive and she learns some surprising information. On Earth-1, Team Flash learns disturbing information about Zoom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! I'll try to update this story more often now. Sorry if this isn't my best chapter, but next chapter should be longer.
> 
> For those wondering if this will have a pairing, I don' have a specific pairing, but it will have hints of both SnowBarry and WestAllen.

_Earth-2_ , _sixteen years ago_

_Night_

_Hunter Zolomon was eleven years old and was in the back of his parents car, asleep as his father drove the car home, his mother in the passenger seat. Hunter was awakened by the car suddenly lurching forward and had barely opened his eyes when the car crashed into the wall._

Zoom's lair

Now

"I do hope things aren't too cramped in there." Zoom said dryly as Iris stared at him from her cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Iris asked and Zoom chuckled.

"Because he can." A chillingly familiar voice spoke up.

Iris turned in shock as Killer Frost walked up next to Zoom. How comfortable she looked standing next to him was a stark contrast to how she ad looked complexly terrified of him before. In fact, there seemed to a certain...intimacy between them.

"But...you helped us escape!" Iris exclaimed, completely thrown.

"All part of the plan. And you played your part beautifully." Zoom said almost lovingly as he took her chin in his gloved hand and turned her head towards him.

"Aw baby, you're gonna make me blush." Frost said in a teasing and flirtatious voice.

"We both know that's not possible." Zoom said lowly before leaning down and capturing her cold lips in a kiss.

Earth-1, Star Labs

Same time

"Why didn't you tell me this!?" Barry demanded, angry at Caitlin and Harry for keeping the Velocity-9 a secret for him.

"Easy Barry, calm down." Cisco said before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Immediately, he froze as a vibe hit him.

_Cisco's vibe_

_He was in a dark room, only flashes visible._

_"Where am I?" Cisco wondered out loud._

_A blue flash of lightning alerted him to someone's presence. Cisco's blood ran cold at the sight of Zoom._

_End Vibe_

"Cisco, you okay?" Barry asked concerned as Cisco came out of it.

"What did you Vibe?" Harry demanded.

"Uh..." Cisco tried to make sense of what he had seen when the computer went off with an alarm.

Saved by the bell, he thought as he raced over and saw it was the Metahuman alert App on the Meta framing Barry.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Later

"Was any of it real?" Iris asked as Zoom stood outside her cell, Frost having long since departed. "Our marriage, you, your parents?"

"I never loved you. You were simply a means to an end," Zoom said as he knelt down to her level, smirking at the devastated look on her face, "aw, you gonna cry Iris? Hurts when the people you love abandon you, doesn't it?"

_Earth-2, orphanage, many years ago_

_Night_

_Hunter stood in front of the head of the orphanage as they talked with his social worker, trying not to cry. Ever since his parents had died in a car crash some weeks ago, he had been held in a hospital until he was deemed well enough to go. A social worker had reached out to his relatives, but they all shunned him, saying he wasn't wanted. The social worker left and he was led down the hall and shoved into a room, there was two bed and one was already occupied.  
_

_"Hey," A younger boy, a few years older than Hunter, looked up from his bed, "so you're the new kid, eh? You got a name?"_

_"Hunter, Hunter Zoloman." Hunter said a slight tremor in his voice._

_"Names Thomas Elliot. But everyone calls me Tommy. Make yourself at home, there's not much to see." Tommy shrugged before laying back down and closing his eyes._

_Hunter dropped his bag and got in the bed across from Tommy's. Covered up, he closed his eyes, trying not to cry as silent tears rolled down his face._

Earth-1, Star Labs, next day

Morning

"Right before Eliza evaporated, her lightning turned blue." Barry told Team Flash.

"Right, what if it's a side-effect of the V-9?" Cisco realized where Barry was going with this.

"But Jay took Velocity-9 and his lightning didn't turn Blue." Caitlin pointed out.

"How fast was he going?" Barry asked suspiciously.

"Not as fast as Eliza." Iris noted.

"And what if V-9 is what turns your lightning blue? I mean, it would explain how Zoom is so much faster than me." Barry pointed out.

"He's sick." Cisco realized.

"He's dying," Harry said and they all turned to him, "that's why he needs your speed. He's dying and he needs a cure."

"Same as Jay." Barry said softly.

"Before we jump to conclusions," Cisco said and thy all turned to him, "I think this is a good time to tell you I've been Vibing Zoom."

"For how long?" Harry demanded as they all stared at him.

"It started when we closed the last breach. And every time it's happened, I've been near you." Cisco said as he stared at Barry.

"Well then let's test it out," Barry stood and walked over to Cisco, "we need to know these Vibes are trying to tell us man."

Barry placed his hands on Cisco's shoulders and Cisco gasped as he was thrust into his Vibe.

_Cisco's Vibe_

_Cisco was back in Zoom's lair as Zoom sped in. Zoom pulled back his mask and Cisco recoiled in shock as he saw the face of his bed friend underneath._

_End Vibe_

"No," Cisco stepped back from Barry, looking to be in shock, "No, it can't be..."

"Cisco, what did you see?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"I saw you," Cisco said as he looked at Barry with stunned disbelief on his face, "you're Zoom."


	3. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and I know all my chapters so far have been short but starting next chapter, I should be doing longer chapters.

Star Labs, Earth-1

Afternoon

Barry sat in a chair, staring into space. His mind was reeling from Cisco's Vibe and the news that he, or a version of him, at least, was Zoom. Cisco and Caitlin watched him from the doorway, worried for their friend. He had been quiet since the revelation about Zoom. Exchanging worried glances, the two walked inside.

"Hey, how you doin' man?" Cisco asked as they walked inside.

"I don't know," Barry sighed as he jumped out of his eat and to his feet, "I just-I don't understand. I mean, we saw Zoom and my Earth-2 doppelganger on Earth-2 at the same time!"

"It's not the first time we've seen a speedster in two places at once." Cisco reminded him.

"If he was Zoom, why did he help us escape?" Barry asked, his hands running though his hair as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Barry, I know this is a lot to take in. But Cisco's Vibes have never been wrong before. And I don't think they're wrong now." Caitlin said gently and Barry sighed.

"I know," Barry admitted, "it's just...I don't understand how any of this is possible."

"We don't either man. But we'll figure it out." Cisco promised his best friend.

Allen residence, Earth-2

Night

Zoom, unmasked and in regular clothes, stared out the window of the bedroom. It was a stormy night. One that reminded him of one so long ago.

_Central City, Earth-2, many years ago_

_Night_

_Sixteen year old Hunter and Tommy stood before Carmine Falcone, the biggest crime lord in Central City, in the pouring rain. Two guns were at their feet and they both gingerly picked up one. The two uncertainly exchanged looks.  
_

_"If you two want to join my family, you need to prove yourself," Carmine told them in a deep voice, "We only have room for one. So tell me boys, who's it gonna be? Who's man enough?"_

Now

"You have your thinking face on." A cold, slightly distorted voice spoke up behind him.

A smile, not the cruel, sadistic smile he showed to his enemies, but a genuine smile, crossed Zoom's face at the sound of the voice. He turned around to see Killer Frost standing behind him, an amused smirk on her lips.

"I have a thinking face?" Zoom raised an eyebrow.

"Usually when your planning the next attack on the city. What are you thinking about?" Killer Frost inquired.

"Things, people long gone. Let's take my mind of it." Zoom said lowly as he took a step towards her.

Frost smirked before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He sped them over to the bed laying her down on her back before landing on top of her. They resumed their kiss as they frantically began shedding clothes.

Star Labs, Earth-1, Next day

Morning

Barry stood in Star Labs, staring at the memorial they had built to Jay. Barry stared at the helmet in the glass as Caitlin walked up to him.

Hey, you alright?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded.

"I've had a lot of time to think, to process everything since my trip to the past, "I' still don't understand how its possible that my Earth-2 Doppelganger is Zoom. But in the end, it doesn't matter. He killed Jay and who knows how many others. He's taken over Earth-2 and now he's trying to do the same thing to ours. And I am gonna take him down."


	4. Zoom's origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals to Team Flash Zoom's origin story as Cisco doubts himself.

Allen Residence, Earth-2

Afternoon

Zoom and Killer Frost lay in bed, dressed only in sheets. Zoom has his arms wrapped around Frost and is staring into space.

"It won't be long now." Zoom declared and Frost looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked and Zoom smirked.

"I know Allen. He can't stand that I am terrorizing this earth. Once he has the speed he needs to beat me, he will find a way back here. I know he will." Zoom promised as excitement filled his body.

Central City, Earth-1

Same time

With Barry and Harry watching him, Cisco held his hand out. Blue energy formed on his hand and shot out, beginning to form breach.

Allen Residence, Earth-2

Same time

Zoom shot in bed, startling Killer Frost. He speed out of bed, putting on his suit, sans mask, and sped into the living room where a breach was beginning to open up. He hadn't been expecting it this soon but who was he to complain?

"That's it Vibe, that's it." Zoom smirked.

Central City, Earth-1

Same time

Suddenly overwhelmed by fear, Cisco stopped, pulling himself back. The breach closed and he pulled his visors off.

"Wait, what happened?" Barry asked confused.

"No, I can't. Please, don't ask me to do this!" Cisco tossed the visors to Barry before running off, leaving Barry and Harry to stare after him in bewilderment.

Allen Residence, Eath-2

Same time

Zoom growled as the partially formed breach closed.

"What happened?" Frost asked as she walked down, dressed in a robe she found distasteful.

"I don't know. Maybe Vibe's powers failed him, maybe he got cold feet. Either way, it doesn't matter. Now Barry Allen knows how to open a breach. Its time to start planning my love." Zoom said with an insidious chuckle.

Star Labs, Earth-1

Later in the afternoon

Caitlin and Iris were watching as Barry and Joe talked. Caitlin smiled slightly as Barry laughed, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"They have a special relationship, don't they?" Caitlin said.

"Yeah." Iris said and Caitlin looked back, noticing the pensive look on Iris' face.

"You okay?" Caitlin asked, not sure of she was pushing the boundaries of her relationship with her...co-worker, she guessed.

"Barry and I were married on Eath-2," Iris said after a moment, "we're married in the future. I was starting to wonder if we really were meant to be together. But with Barry's Earth-2 Doppelganger being Zoom...I don't know."

Caitlin unconsciously bristled. She had never really liked Iris, to be honest. It never sat well with her how she had seen Iris hurt both Barry and Eddie that first year and Iris blaming Barry and Joe for everything after she first found out about Barry's secret had not endeared Iris to her. But she had put all that aside because she was important to Barry and Joe. Although why she was getting so upset right now was beyond her.

"We make our own destiny," Caitlin said, turning away from Iris to watch Barry and Joe, "don't feel like you have to be with Barry because of something telling you so. Do it because you want to. Barry deserves better than for you to wake up one day years from now with regret because you made a choice based on something you saw or heard."

Later, Barry walked into Cisco's work shop, seeing Cisco tinkering with something. Barry sat down in a chair and it was silent for a moment.

"Look," Barry began, " I know what it's like. Zoom, getting in your head."

"It's not Zoom," Cisco said as he turned around in his seat to face Barry, "it's me."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked confused.

"It's like right now, I'm Anakin Skywalker. I've got the midi chlorians, I've got the goods. The force is strong with me, that is what I can feel. But if I Start opening breaches into other worlds, doing all this other crazy stuff that Reverb was doing...what if this is how I become Vader?"

"Dude, you're not gonna become Vader." Barry told him confidently.

"You don't know that! That's what happened to Reverb and Zoom," Cisco said and Barry looked at him confused, "They learned how to use their abilities and they felt that power and they liked it. And that is what led them to the dark side."

"Look I get it, really I do. Every time I get a new ability, I've been terrified of what it might mean for me. But you were there for me when I learned how to run on water or run up a building and traveled through time," Barry said and Cisco chuckled in remembrance, "Just like I'm gonna be there for you, every step of the way. We have something Reverb and Zoom never had: Each other. Caitlin, Joe, everyone. Friends who will look out for us, making sure we never become Reverb and Zoom. And they're more than friends, we're what do you say? You ready to put those things on and go another round?"

"Let's do this." Cisco said after a moment as he grabbed the gloves.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Same time

Iris dug through the food Zoom had given her, finding it barely edible. Zoom smirked from outside her cell.

"You know, Killer Frost hates your clothes," Zoom said and she looked up at him sharply, "and I kind of agree. I mean, I didn't want to say anything before, but now that everything's out in the open, I have to ask...What is with your style?"

"What do you want?" Iris sneered. " I mean, you didn't go through all the trouble of pretending to love me, marry me, and then capture me all just to shack up with your psycho girlfriend in our house. What is the plan here? You owe me that much."

"All in good time Iris, all in good time," Zoom said as he knelt down to her level before the glass, "but right now, I'm waiting for the right moment."

Star Labs, Earth-1

Not long after

"So, you ready to take down Zoom?" Cisco asked as he readied Barry's suit.

"Yeah, just wish Jay was here to help me out." Barry sighed.

"Really wish he did have a Doppelganger on this earth." Cisco mused"HE does." Caitlin said and they all turned to her.

"You said you couldn't find one." Barry said confused.

"Because there is no Jay Garrick o this earth. His Doppelganger's name is Hunter Zolomon." Caitlin said and Harry started.

"Did you say Hunter Zoloman?" Harry asked and they all looked at him strangely.

"Yes, why?" Caitlin asked as Harry fiddled with his watch.

"Because on my earth, Hunter Zolomon is the most infamous crime lord in Central City history." Harry said as he brought up a photo of a man with a thick beard and cold, eyes.

"This is Me? Or Zoom?" Barry said as they stared at the picture.

"This is the last known photograph of Hunter Zoloman," Harry corrected, "When Hunter was eleven, his parents both died in a car crash, he was in the back seat. He was trapped there for hours, the dead bodies of his parents just a few feet from him."

"Poor guy." Cisco said, feeling a little sorry for Hunter.

"well, that poor guy grew up in the foster car system. He and his foster brother, Thomas Elliot, attempted to join Carmine Falcone's crime organization, Carmine decided to have them fight it out. Hunter killed Elliot without hesitation to get in," Harry said and Barry paled, "He became Falcone's right hand man before he mutinied. He killed Falcone and took over his organization, terrorized the city for years. After my particle accelerator exploded, he disappeared. I, perhaps foolishly, thought he was killed. In reality, I created an unstoppable monster."

_Central City, Earth-2, a few years ago_

_Night_

_Hunter was attempting to hot fire a car. When yellow energy came rushing towards him. He was dielectric as he it hit him, before thrown back on his, landing on the ground. He stood up shakily, wondering why he wasn't very hurt when he looked down to the ground. His hand was vibrating._

Now

"He's not unstoppable," Barry said as the others looked at him, "He doesn't know we know his secret...I think I have an idea for how we can stop Zoom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I was going to do the whole episode, but this honestly feels like a good stopping point. So, I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. The exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their trap for Zoom fails, Zoom forces Barry to make a difficult choice. Zoom explains how Hunter Zolomon become Barry Allen.

Central City, Earth-1

Night

"You ready for this?" Barry asked Cisco as they stood in a warehouse.

"You always believed in me. Thank you." Cisco shot Barry a grateful look.

"You got this." Barry pat Cisco on the shoulder.

Cisco put his visors on and held one his hands. Like before, blue energy covered them. A breach opened up, but this time it was fully formed. After a few moments, Zoom jumped through, his mask ran ans the breached closed, leaving the two speedsters alone.

"Reverb's Doppelganger has increased his powers." Zoom noted in his monstrous voice.

"Hated is a strong motivator." Barry told him.

"You were unwise to reopen the breach." Zoom warned him.

"I'm not gonna let you terrorize another world anymore." Barry said confidently.

"Without your speed, you won't be able to stop me." Zoom taunted and Barry smirked.

"We'll see." Barry said before speeding off.

Zoom sped after him and it was like a reversal of all their other fights. Whereas before Barry couldn't keep up with Zoom, now Zoom couldn't seem to keep up with Barry. Barry led him into Star Labs and the pair stopped.

"You've gotten faster," Zoom noted gleefully, "good. There will be more for me to take."

"You want my speed, catch me." Barry mocked before speeding off with Zoom following him.

Barry led him into the training room and the pair sped around, Zoom trying to catch Barry to no avail. As Zoom sped towards Barry, a cut out popped up and Zoom stopped, staring at the smiling face of Henry Allen. Zoom was suddenly stuck from behind by Barry. Shaking it off, Zoom looked towards Barry, who smirked at him for a moment before speeding away. Zoom raced after him before another cut out, this time of Nora Allen, popped up and Zoom stopped, staring at her. This pause was his mistake. He suddenly felt something hit his leg and he howled in pain as he felt the shocks. Looking down, he saw a brace around his knee before he went down. Barry walked forward and took off his mask, starting slightly as he stared at his own face.

"How did you figure out who I was?" Zoom demanded.

"Cisco's Vibes." Barry said and Zoom nodded.

"I see the way you look at me," Zoom said as he looked u at Barry, "the disgust, the revulsion on your face. But you could just as easily have become me."

"No. I'd never become you." Barry said firmly and Zoom chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong Barry," Zoom said as he stood up, "I am you, if a different set of circumstances had been put forth. You could just as easily have become me if Iris and Joe hadn't taken you in. You're in denial now, but you'll see. You'll see Barry, I promise."

Vibrating his hand, Zoom sliced through the electric brace. Now free, he took off. Barry sped after him but couldn't seem to find him. Barry roared in frustration.

West House

Later

Joe, Iris, and Barry walked into the house, Barry beating himself up over letting Zoom get away. However, they froze upon seeing the house torn apart, like there was a break in. At Joe's signal, Barry sped upstairs, looking for intruders. Stopping in Wally's room he stared. Looking like it was burnt into the wall were the words 'Wally for your speed.'

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Same time

Wally yanked on his chains, trying to get out.

"Don't bother, you can't break out. I've already tried."

Wally glanced over to where the voice had come from and gasped.

"Iris? He got you to?" Wally asked and Iris smiled thinly.

"You must be from that other Flash's earth. I'm not sure who you are, but I'm not your Iris. You're in some parallel dimension." Iris explained and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Wally said dumbly.

Wally heard a knocking sound and looked over. He saw a man in an iron mask in a cell across from his and Iris' knocking on the glass wall.

"Who's that?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. He's been here before I even got here, for awhile it looks like." Iris sighed.

"Where are we?" Wally inquired, trying to think of a way out.

"In a cave in the mountains outside Central City." Iris said matter of factly.

"We have to find a way out of here." Wally said, looking for an escape route.

"You can't." A familiar yet distorted voice told him mockingly.

Wally turned his head to the side and gaped at the sight.

"Caitlin?" He asked and Frost laughed mockingly.

"I'm not Caitlin, at least not the one you know. You're lucky that Zoom needs you alive, because I really hate that name. Caitlin snow is dead, I am Killer Frost." Frost said as she made a blade made entirely of ice as Zoom, in full costume, appeared in front of Wally's cell.

"There's only person who can help you now," Zoom said in his monstrous voice, "The Flash.

"The Flash? Why would he help me, he doesn't even know who I am." Wally said and Zoom and Frost laughed.

"Oh baby, he doesn't know. It's actually pretty sad." Frost cooed.

"I'm going to tell you two words and it will all make sense after that: Barry. Allen." Zoom told him.

At first Wally didn't get it, but then it clicked. How Barry and the Flash never seemed to be in the same place at the same time. How Barry always seemed to be busy for a CSI, how Barry ran and the Flash showed up to deal with that Shark Metahuman. It all made sense now.

"Barry's the Flash." Wally realized.

West house, Earth-1

A little later

Joe was sitting in Wally's room, despair overcoming him as Barry walked in."Barry," Joe said as he looked at his son, "I know you can't give up your speed to that monster...but I also know I want to get my son back and I don't know what to do."

"I do," Barry said and Joe looked up at him, "Wally, he's part of the family. He's-he's a part of our family. We need to do whatever we have to in order to keep the ones we love safe." Barry said and Joe shook his head.

"No, you-you can't give up you speed." Joe protested.

"That's not your decision to make," Barry said and Joe put his head in his hands, "it's the only way Joe."

Star Labs, Earth-1

Later

"You sure about this Barry?" Cisco said as Team Flash stood in Star Labs.

"I'm sure." Barry said confidently.

"We don't even know if he'll be able to hear me." Cisco hedged.

"He will." Barry assured him as he held out his hand to Cisco.

Reluctantly, Cisco put on his visors and took Barry's hand. Immediately, he Vibed.

_Cisco's Vibe_

_Cisco found himself back in Zoom's lair on Earth-2. Looking around, he was startled to see Iris' Earth-2 self in a cell. Shaking his head, h looked around and saw Wally in the cell next to her, knees drawn up to his chest._

_"I see him," Cisco said, "he's alive."_

_"Do you see Zoom?" He heard Barry ask._

_Cisco looked around and started. He saw Zoom alright. And standing right next to him was Killer Frost._

_"I see him. And Killer Frost, sh's with him." Cisco said._

Outside Vibe

Barry, Caitlin, and Harry exchanged uncertain looks, wondering why on Earth(no pun intended) Killer Frost was still alive.

"Is he holding her prisoner?" Harry asked.

_"Doesn't seem like it, she's not in a cell and is standing right next to him, doesn't seem afraid at all," Cisco said as the two Metas turned around, "They can sense me. Zoom?"  
_

_"Vibe." Zoom said in his monstrous voice as they turned to face him._

_"Well, look who came back." Frost smirked at him._

_"He'll do it. Barry will give you his speed." Cisco said, grimacing._

_End Vibe_

Star Labs

Earth-1

Later

Team Flash stood, waiting for Zoom to show up. And he did, speeding in a blur of Blue lightning. But he wasn't alone, Frost was win him, holding a icy blade to wally throat.

"So you were with him, the whole time," Cisco glad at Frost, "but you helped us escape!"

"All part of the plan. And you fell for it." Frost laughed mockingly as Caitlin squirmed at the sight of her doppelganger.

"Let him go!" Joe barked as he and Harry took aim at Zoom.

"Not until I get what I came for. We had a deal." Zoom said as he sneered at Barry.

"My speed for Wally's life," Barry said in his vibrating voice, "hand him over and its yours."

"Give me your speed and Wally lives. You are not in command here," Zoom sneered, "And you can take off your mask. He knows Barry."

One look at Wally's face confirmed it. Growling, Barry reached back and pulled back the cowl as Wally gasped.

"It's true, you are the Flash." Wally stared at Barry stunned.

"Let's get this over with." Barry declared ash e stared at Zoom.

Zoom chuckled as he took off his mask. Those who had not seen him started.

"My god, its true." Joe said staring at Zoom as he looked at him with cold eyes.

"That's right Joseph. Now let's get this show on the road." Zoom smirked.

"This is how I stole his speed the first time," Harry said as he held the devices as Team Flash, Zoom, Wally, and Frost stood in the observatory, "All he needs to do is run and his speed force will be transferred into this vial But only as long as I calibrate it.."

"Don't do it Barry!" Wally pleaded.

"You've be quiet if you know what's good for you." Frost hist as her blade began digging into his neck.

"Enough," Zoom called over before anyone else did, "we gave our word he would not be harmed."

"AW, always ruining my fun." Frost fake whined and Zoom smirked.

"I'll make it up to you later," He promised before turning to Harry, "get to work."

"One day, I'm gonna knock that smug expression clean off your face." Harry growled before walking off to work.

"So this was your plan all along, huh?" Barry demanded and Zoom smirked.

"Ever since the skies parted and showed me this earth. Showed me you." Zoom told him.

"How is that you're Zoom? We saw another Barry on Earth-2. He helped us, was married to Earth-2 Iris. You're name is Hunter Zolomon, not Barry Allen." Cisco noted and Zoom smirked.

"Yeah, I did a little research. Turns out on my earth that my grandparents died when my father was six months old. House fire. He was adopted by the Zolomons, Henry Allen became Henry Zolomon. Not unlike how Jay Garrick on this earth became Hunter Zolomon. Ironic, isn't it Barry?" Zoom said as he stared at Barry, who didn't flinch.

"And becoming Barry Allen, joining the CCPD as a CSI, marrying Earth-2 Iris?" Barry asked.

"A few weeks before the particle accelerator explosion, a task force led by Detective West, my earth's Iris, attacked my crew's hideout. Many of them were either killed in the following fire fight or arrested," Zoom said as he stared at Iris with contempt, "After the explosion and I gained my powers, I swore revenge against the CCPD, so I recruited as many Metas as I possibly could. Not that Central City made it that difficult."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, the first words she's spoken since her Doppelganger and Zoom had appeared.

"Oh, Wells didn't tell you?" Frost asked bitterly. "We were treated as second class citizens, as though we were less than human. Some of us, lie myself, were lock up in these faculties where we were experimented on. Zoom freed us, gave us a cause to fight for. That's why we follow him."

"Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to have an inside in the CCPD. Of course, I could only trust myself to do it but Hunter Zoloman couldn't do it. So I found this hacker. No family, no friends, an invisible person. Perfect for creating a fake identity..."

_Central City, Earth-2, a few years ago_

_Felicity Smoak was in her apartment when she was suddenly thrown against the wall, a vibrating had around her throat._

_"You're going to do exactly as I say." Zoom hissed._

Now

"And thus, the identity of Barry Allen was created, "Zoom explained, "of course, she was a loose end. and you know they saw about loose ends..."

_Earth-2, a few years ago_

_Zoom plunged his vibrating hand into Felicity's chest._

Now

"After that, I inserted myself into the CCPD as Barry Allen. No one ever suspected that the stuttering, geeky, weak Barry Allen was the monster terrorizing Central City," Zoom chuckled evilly as Team Flash stared at him repulsed, "I got close to Iris, made her fall in love with Barry so that when the truth came out, her pain would be so much worse and my revenge that much sweeter."

"And how were you and Barry in the same place at the same time?" Cisco asked and Zoom smirked.

"Well, when the breaches first opened up, and I knew about you, I studied you, learned who you cared about, who you trusted, your weaknesses, your strengths, everything. I realized I couldn't be on two earths at the same time, so I went back and met another version of myself." Zoom explained.

"A time remnant." Barry nodded and Zoom nodded.

"And trust me, convincing him to help you escape wasn't easily. But after a bit of convincing, he was all for it. Because I knew the only way to make Barry get faster was if you witnessed your friend Jay die. Because you're a real hero Barry." Zoom chuckled.

"And Iris? I saw her in my Vibe of your lair on Earth-2." Cisco said and Zoom laughed.

"My revenge against her has only just begun, this I promise you. My time remnant brought her to me once you all fled for earth-1. After that, well...as I said, loose ends need to be tied up." Zoom smirked and they all realized he had killed his own time remnant.

"And the V-9?" Caitlin asked.

"I Stole a bit from Garrick after he first created it. However, like him, I only discovered the side effects afterwards. I knew I had to find a cure, but Garrick lost his speed in our fight when the breaches opened up. That's when I learned about you." Zoom said as he stared at Barry.

"Who's the man in the iron mask?" Barry asked and Zoom smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Zoom told him as Harry walked in.

"Barry, don't." Wally pleaded.

"It's okay Wally, it's okay." Barry said as he walked into the speed room and onto the treadmill.

Barry began running, yellow lightning sparking off his body, the vial glowing yellow. However, all too soon, Barry began slowing down.

"He's slowing down." Caitlin said.

"The speed force is leaving his body." Harry said softly.

"He's becoming human again." Cisco noted glumly.

Barry, exhausted, fell off the treadmill as Cisco and Caitlin rushed to him.

"We had a deal." Joe growled as he glared at Zoom.

Smirking, Zoom nodded at Frost. With a sadistic smile, she let Wally go and shoved him towards Joe and Iris, who caught him.

"Wally, are you okay?" Joe asked frantically.

"I'm fine but...Barry." Wally said as he stared through the glass window.

"Barry, are you okay?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco reached him.

"I'm fine." Barry breathed softly.

Harry picked up the vial and put it into some sort of advance syringe. Zoom grabbed it and injected it into himself. Team Flash all watched in horror as he sparked with Speed force energy, laughing maniacally. Once it faded, he walked over to Frost and, to Team FL ash's shock, grabbed her in a passionate kiss. Frost returned the kiss eagerly before Zoom pulled back. He sped into the speed room and grabbed Barry by the neck, slamming him against the wall.

"Thank you Barry," Zoom said smirking wickedly. "Now that my plan is complete, I have no more use for you. It would be so easy for me to kill you right here and no one would be able to do a thing about it. But ell me Barry, where's the fun in that?"

In a blur of blue, Barry and Zoom were gone, Zoom grabbing Frost on his way out. Team Flash and Wally rushed to the exit, only able to watch helpless as the two Metas ran off with their friend/family.

"Barry!" Joe shouted in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a frustrating episode because towards the end, it had a lot of plot over logic. Things happen that make no sense at all simply because the writers want it to happen that way.
> 
> Why exactly would Zoom keep Barry's identity a secret instead of telling Wally to screw with Barry? He clearly doesn't care about Barry or keeping his secret, so it makes no sense.
> 
> Trading Barry's speed to save Wally makes perfect sense up until Zoom lets Wally go. Why does Team Flash then give Zoom Barry's speed, he no longer has any leverage to bargain with, they could have taken him down then and their. They are so much smarter than that and it makes no sense whatsoever.
> 
> So, I fixed those mistakes in this chapter.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Morning

Barry spat up water, gasping for breath as Zoom pulled his head out of the icy pool of water.

"Three minutes," Zoom said as he let Barry drop to the floor, letting him catch his breath, "most only last one the first time. I admit...I'm impressed Barry."

"What...do you...want from me Hunter?" Barry asked as he caught his breath.

"Nothing, I've already taken everything I want from you Barry," Zoom said as he knelt down to Barry's level, "Without your speed, you pose no threat to me and I am faster than ever. Like I said, this is just for kicks. Now, let's see how long you last this time."

Before Barry knew what was happening, Zoom had grabbed him and forced his head back under the icy waters.

Star Labs, Earth-1

Same time

Cisco took off his visors, lowering the picture of Barry with his parents.

"Is he okay?" Iris asked desperately as Caitlin, Joe, and Iris stared at him with baited breath.

"He's alive," Cisco said, not wanting to admit that Zoom was torturing Barry, "Zoom has him on his lair on Earth-2."

"Okay, we need to get him back." Joe said, determined to save his son from his son's evil Doppelganger.

"How? Without Barry, Zoom is pretty much unstoppable with his power boost." Caitlin pointed out as Harry walked in.

"Yes, he is. And its your fault Detective." Harry said as he open a drawer and pulled something out.

"My fault?" Joe demanded as everyone looked at Harry, wondering what he was talking about.

"If you had talked Allen out of his insane plan, none of this would b happening. Now, we've lost Allen, who has no speed and Zoom can come through that breach anytime he wants! And that's on you Detective. You could've talked Allen out of it, but you didn't even try." Harry spat.

Joe was silent, thinking that perhaps Harry had a point as Harry moved off, gathering some items.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asked curiously.

"I'm gonna go find Jesse before Zoom does." Harry said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Wait, you found her? How?" Cisco asked surprised.

"Cellular dead zone. People from my earth vibrate at a different frequency than people from your earth. They leave cellular dead zones wherever they go." Harry explained.

"Wait, how did that help?" Iris asked cluelessly.

"I followed the trail of dead zones since she appeared on this earth and used it to track her." Harry said as he picked up his pulse rifle.

"And you really think to convince her to come with you?" Iris asked wearily.

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" Harry asked sarcastically and Iris gave him an annoyed look. "The gun is not for my daughter. She's not the only one from a different earth hiding out on this one. If run into any of them, I'm gonna need this."

"Okay, but you'll also need some help." Cisco said as Harry started to walk out.

"You know anyone who can?" When silence greeted him, Harry walked out.

"Joe, he's just upset. He doesn't mean that." Caitlin was quick to assure the detective.

"Maybe he's right though," Joe sighed as a ran a hand over his face, "I could've tried to talk him out of it but I didn't. And now Barry's gone and we have an enemy w can't stop."

"Hey, no one can talk Barry out of something when he sets his mind to it. You of all people should know that. Even if you had tried, it wouldn't have changed his mind." Cisco assured him.

"Do you think we should call Henry?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"I already did. He'll be here sometime this afternoon. Call me if we get anything." Joe sighed before walking out, the others staring after him worriedly.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Same time

Barry gasped for breath, shivering from the cold water dripping onto the floor from his hair. Breathing heavily, he looked up to see Zoom standing outside his cell. It was disconcerting for Barry to see the twist smile on his own face as Zoom stared down at him.

"Well, I've had my fun with you for now," Zoom told him as he turned his back on Barry, "But don't worry. I'll be back for more fun Barry."

"In the mean time, you and I will get to know each other." Frost purred as she walked up beside Zoom.

"Don't break him too hard. I'm not finish with him yet." Zoom ordered and Frost chuckled.

"No promises, but I'll try my best baby." Frost said and Zoom smirked.

"All I ask." Zoom pulled her in for a quick kiss before disappearing in a flash of blue lightning.

"He's just using you," Barry said and she whipped her head towards him, an angry look in her cold, icy eyes, "once he's done with you, he'll just toss you aside. Just like he did with Reverb and Deathstorm."

"It's cute how you think you know us," Frost laughed mockingly, "You don't know anything about us Flash. Nothing."

_Earth-2, a few years ago_

_Night_

_Caitlin shivered, not out of cold, but out of fear. She had been locked in this prion, or facility as the monsters who were experimenting on her called it. She had no idea how long she had been here, weeks months or years and hadn't seen her husband since. Frost sat up, hearing what sounded like a whooshing sound followed by screams outside the door of her cell. It was silent before the door and pulled off its hinges._

_Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in a dark suit, crackling with blue energy._

_"Who are you?" Caitlin said, staring at him wearily._

_"I am Zoom. And I have come to free you and everyone in this facility." Zoom told her in a monstrous voice that should have scared her._

_But it didn't. It drew her in, like a moth to a flame._

_"And why should I trust you?" Caitlin said, her face and voice both blank._

_"You shouldn't. But its either leave here with me or stay here to be used as a lab rat. What's your choice, Killer Frost?" Zoom asked, giving her her new name._

Central City Police Department, Earth-1

Later in the morning

"Dad." Wally said as Joe walked off the elevator.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Joe asked, surprised to see his son at the precinct.

"I couldn't sit at home, not after what happened. Do you know where Zoom took him?" Wally demanded and Joe sighed, beginning to feel his age.

"We know where he is and we're working on it. Let us handle it Wally." Joe insisted.

"Dad, Barry lost his speed and got kidnapped by that psycho because of me. I can't just sit back and do nothing." Wally insisted.

"West!" Singh stormed over before Joe could say anything. "Tell Allen I need his report on the heist at Central National."

"Um, Barry is taking a sick day Captain." Jo said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about, I saw him in his lab five minutes ago." Singh told him.

Stunned, Joe turned and raced to Barry's lab, Wally not face behind. They made it to the lab and saw what looked like Barry looking over some reports. However, they quickly realized this wasn't the case.

"This is pathetic," Zoom said as he looked towards them, "I thought the CCPD on my earth was pathetic but yours makes them look like the special forces."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you?" Joe growled as he stalked right up to Zoom.

"Because you don't want your son back in a body bag," Zoom smirked as Joe stiffened, "one wrong move, you step one toe out of line, and I'll kill every cop in this precinct. And none of you can do a thing to stop me."

Zoom, smirking smugly, walked passed the still Joe. Smirking wider as Wally back away from him, Zoom walked out and passed Singh on the way.

"Captain." Zoom greeted as he walked out.

"What the hell was that West?" Singh demanded as he walked in.

"Nothing Captain, it was nothing." Joe said evasively.

"Cut the crap Joe. I know Allen is the Flash," Singh said and both Wests looked at him startled, "Allen wakes up from a coma right before sightings of the Flash started, any cop worth their badge would put it together. Now what's going on West?"

Star Labs

Same time

"Ugg, there has to be something we can do to get Barry out of there!" Cisco slammed his fist on the console,

"Cisco, getting upset won't help him." Caitlin tried to calm him down.

"I know, I just...I hate feeling this helpless while Barry is trapped, being tortured by that monster." Cisco said as he stood up.

"At least your evil doppelganger isn't helping Zoom torture one of your best friends." Caitlin muttered and Cisco winced.

"Yeah, how are you doing with that?" Cisco over at her in concern.

"I don't know, I just...I don't know." Caitlin sighed as she collapsed into a chair.

Cisco opened his mouth, trying to figure out what to say to her. But another voice cut him off.

"Where is he?" The two turned to see Henry standing in the doorway. "Where is my son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but how could I not stop it there?


	7. Zoom's ruthlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom and Frost continue to torment Barry as Team Flash scrambles as one of there own is taken from them.

Star Labs, Earth-1

Afternoon

"Don't you know how to get to this lair on Earth-2?" Henry asked as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah, we do, but it's getting out that's the problem." Cisco mentioned.

"Killer Frost and Zoom are holding Barry hostage Henry. Even if we got to Barry, we'd have to get past them. If it was just Killer Frost maybe we could do it, but not Zoom together." Caitlin reasoned.

"Plus, Zoom stole Barry's speed, so on top of everything else, Zoom is stronger than ever. I'm sorry Henry, but there's just nothing we can do right now." Cisco said filled with remorse.

Henry ran a hand through his hair, something the two scientists noticed Barry also did when he was stressed, when an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Cisco began typing.

"It's Harry, the camera in the lab van recorded an accident," Cisco said, "it's my version of crash assist, like those Russian dash cams without attack helicopters and bad pop music on the radio."

Cisco pulled up the video on the big screen. The three of them watched as Harry was dragged out of the van by an older looking man.

"That doesn't look like an accident." Cisco said lowly.

"Is the tracer in the van still active?" Caitlin asked and Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, but there aren't any traffic cams in that area." Cisco told her.

"I'm gonna call Joe, let him know what's happening." Caitlin said as she pulled out her phone, beginning to dial his number.

"I'll analyze this footage, see if I can figure out who took Harry." Cisco said and she nodded.

"Where's the last place he stopped?" Caitlin asked.

"Woodman and Shore for fifteen minutes before heading back to Central City. Why?" Cisco asked.

"Because that's where Jesse must be. We should let her know that something's happened to her dad." Caitlin told him.

Central City Police Department

Same time

"So that is an evil version of Allen from a parallel universe who is also the man in black that beat Allen five months ago?" Singh asked Joe as stared out his window at Zoom.

"Basically, yeah." Joe sighed.

"So what's stopping him from killing everyone here." Singh asked as he reached for his gun.

"Right now, the fact that he thinks his secret is safe from you. If he gets even a hint that you know, every cop here is as good as dead. David," Joe put a hand on his fellow cop's shoulder, "I know this is hard, but we need to play along."

"How do you do this Joe? How do you pretend like you don't know these things?" Sing sighed.

"It gets easier with practice," Joe said before his phone rang, "Sorry, I need to take this. Caitlin, now's not a good time...What?"

Zoom's lair, earth-2

Same time

"Caitlin, I know you're a good person. How can you follow him after what he did to Reverb and Deathstorm?" Barry tried to reason with Frost, but she only laughed mockingly.

"You assume I cared about what happened to them. Caitlin Snow cared about what happened to them, but she died the moment I was born. And I told you, I hate the sound of her name. You're lucky Zoom wants you alive." Frost hissed as Barry stared at her, trying-and failing-to find some trace of his friend in her.

"What happened to you? How did you become this?" Barry asked and she smirked.

"Woke up one day, skin pale, cold. Thought I was sick but it was something else. Then the men in black came for me and Ronnie, locked us up. Experimented on us, keep us in some lab, like lab rats," Frost hissed and Barry softened towards her, "Zoom came for us, freed us. He gave us a cause to fight for, the ability to fight for ourselves. The people of Earth-2 deserved everything they got after what they did to us!"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I had nothing to do with that. It doesn't justify what you're doing now." Barry told her. and she laughed haughtily.

"Haven't you read the old testament Flash? God wasn't powerful because he was right. He was right because he was powerful." Frost told him and Barry stared at her stunned.

"You're not a god." Barry told her.

"But I will be. Zoom and I will be gods as we rule. He and I are quiet the pair, wouldn't you say so? Frost smirked as Barry gulped, reminded of something similiar Caitlin had once said to him.

_We are quiet the pair Mr. Allen._

_That we are Dr. Snow._

Central City, Earth-1

Later in the afternoon

"I've only seen this kid of damage from a full on collision." Wally told Joe as they stared at the damaged van, having been recruited for his expertise in cars.

"Except there are no tire tracks." Joe noted.

"Whatever it hit, it had to have been pretty strong to do this kind of damage," Wally said before noticing something,"Hey, there's blood here."

Frowning, Joe took a closer look at the van's damaged front and saw that his son was right: There was splattered blood traces on the van.

"Do you think Zoom sent one of his lackey's after Wells?" Wally asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I brought this," Joe pulled out a cotton swab and began taking a sample like he had seen Barry do a million times, "I gotta get this to Caitlin, see if she can get anything off it."

Star Labs

Later in the afternoon

"I never should have left." Jesse said as she stared at the picture of her father on the screen.

"Hey, none of this is you fault." Caitlin said as she put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Do you know who took him?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"That's where things get interesting," Cisco said and the two and Joe looked over at him, "I ran the figure print Joe got, it belongs to this guy."

Cisco brought up a picture of a kid, even younger than Jesse, on the screen. A name was under his picture.

"Griffin Grey, he was a senior at Central City High school." Jessie read.

"I've seen this kid before," Joe said as they all turned to him, "he was reported missing six months ago."

"But that doesn't make an sense, an eighteen year old didn't kidnap my dad." Jesse said confused.

"That's what I thought at first, but check this out." Cisco said as he began typing.

The photo from the recording came up next to Grey's and slide behind Grey's. There a beep and at the word Match appeared below it.

"It's the same guy." Joe realized.

"Blood sample confirms it." Cisco nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Jesse asked.

"His DNA has mutated," Caitlin began and Joe and Jesse looked over at her, "the functional myostatin in his cells is essentially gone, giving him super strength. But the protein in his body is being ravaged by oxidants as a result. the more he uses his strength, the faster he ages."

"Okay, well, we need to find him, because then we'll find Wells. You guys check facial recognition, I'll check CCPD's database." Joe ordered before walking off.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Same time

Barry was in his cell, yanking on his chains as he tried to free himself. Frost watched, amused as Zoom walked up besides her, smirking at Barry's attempts.

"It won't help, if you don't have your powers, you can't get out of those." Zoom laughed mockingly.

"What do you want from me Hunter?!" Barry finally snapped, rage filling him.

"II want you to suffer Barry. And I know just how to do that." Zoom smirked.

Zoo disappeared in a blur of blue, only to reappear with, to Barry's horror, Iris. But he quickly realized it was not his Iris, but Iris from this earth.

"Flash. So he got you to." She sighed, appearing defeated.

"I'm going to wait ten minutes. You have until then to get out of those chains. If not, then I'm going to kill her." Zoom said to Barry and Iris' horror.

West house, Earth-1

Same time

"Thank yo Iris." Henry said as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Your welcome. I know this is hard on you, I can't even imagine what's going through our head." Iris said as she sat down next to him.

"I just want him back, I hope we're not to late." Henry sighed, looking far older than he was.

"I'm sorry," Wally blurted out and Henry looked at him curiously, "The only reason he's in this position is because he was saving me. If it weren't for me-"

"If it weren't you, it would've been someone else Wally," Henry cut him off, "Barry would've given up his speed whether it was you or Caitlin or Cisco or anyone. That's just who he is. Don't blame yourself son, it's not your fault."

Star Labs

Same time

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Caitlin asked as she and Jesse saw Joe and Cisco heading out, Joe with his gun and Cisco awkwardly holding Harry's pulse rifle.

"Facial recognition picked up Grey breaking into Grace Chemical down on Newbury road. We're gonna go stop him." Joe explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Caitlin asked worrying for them.

"Look, Barry isn't here anymore. We can't get him back, but we can get Harry back. We have to do something Caitlin." Cisco said determinedly.

"I'm going with." Jesse said but stilled at the look Joe gave her.

"No you are not. You getting hurt will not help us get your father back. You're staring here young lady," Joe said and gave her a stern look when she opened her mouth to argue, "No arguments."

"He sounded just like my dad there." Jesse muttered to Catlin as the pair walked off.

"He sounded like all dads." Caitlin shrugged.

Zoom's lair, Earth-2

Same time

"Ten seconds." Zoom taunted as Barry frantically tried to free himself from the chains to no avail.

"I swear to god, I will kill you when I get out of here!" Barry snarled angrily and Zoom chuckled.

"No you won't, because you're the good guy. You're a real hero. You don't kill, not unless you have to. And you won't kill me." Zoom taunted him and Barry sneered as he desperately tried to free himself.

"It's okay Barry," Iris said and Barry looked at her, remorse shinning in his eyes, "none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is." Barry said, thinking of giving Zoom his speed.

"Nothing Zoom does is on you. He's a monster, a master manipulator. I was married to him and I had no idea who he really was until it was too late. You're The Flash, you can stop him. You-"

Whatever else she was going to say, Barry would never know. At that moment, Zoom put a vibrating hand through her chest and Barry screamed in horror. Zoom pulled his hand back and Iris crumpled to the floor, a glassy look in her eyes. Barry sunk to his knees, a look of pure defeat in his smirked as he walked closer to Barry.

"You couldn't save her, just like you won't be able to save your earth from me," Zoom said and Barry looked up at him, "As a crime lord, I measured my success by the number of territory I took, what areas I had under my control. But now, I'm going to measure it by the number of earths I've conquered. I've already brought this one to its knees. And after a while, having people running scared out of there mind gets old. So now, I'm going to take another and another until I rule the multiverse. And you know what Barry? I'm gonna start with Earth-1."

"My friends will stop you." Barry sneered and Zoom chuckled.

"Better people than them have tried and failed. And with my power boost, they'll fail to. And you're gonna have a front row seat, let's take you home Barry. But first, I'm gonna rough you up a little."

Zoom reached through the glass, took the chains off Barry, and vibrated him out of the glass cell. Zoom threw Barry on the floor and Barry looked up, afraid as Zoom smirked at him before looking over at Frost.

"Cool him off," Zoom ordered and Frost nodded with a smirk, "not too much, give him some minor frostbite but that's it. Don't want him too hurt after all."

"Whatever you say baby, whatever you say." Frost laughed before shooting an icy beam at Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the whole episode up, but it was already over two-thousand words and come on, how could I not end it there?
> 
> Sorry to those who wanted Earth-2 Iris to live, but come on, Zoom has her and Barry in his evil lair and doesn't use her to torture him in some way? He killed Barry's dad in the show just to make a point and that Zoom wasn't nearly as evil as this one.


	8. Stopping Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom gives Team Flash a parting gift as they go after Gray. Harry makes an unexpected plan.

Central City, Earth-1  
Night

Joe and Cisco entered the warehouse, Joe wielding his gun while Cisco had the pulse rifle in his hands. The two cautiously looked around before spotting, at the end of the aisle, Gray, looking like he had been waiting for them.

"Griffin Gray, CCPD! The man you kidnapped, Harrison Wells, you need to let him go." Joe ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not yet." Gray told him.

"Then I guess we'll do this the hard way." Cisco said as he aimed the pulse rifle.

"I guess so." Gray sneered.

Grabbing a metal trash can, he tossed it at them. Cisco fired the pulse rifle and it hit the trash can, destroying it. Cisco then fired at Gray but Gray dodged before tossing another trash can at them. They jumped out of the way but Gray tossed another one at them, this one hitting hitting Cisco in the side. Cisco cried out in pain as he dropped the pulse rifle, getting thrown back. Too slow." Gray taunted, appearing to age as his hair was suddenly streaked with gray hairs before he turned and ran.

"Cisco, you okay?" Joe asked in concern as he was suddenly by the Metahuman's side.

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school." Cisco said dazed.

Star Labs  
Later

"You should be okay Cisco, just take it easy." Caitlin said as Cisco put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, well that's gonna be a little difficult." Cisco muttered.

Hearing a shout, the two jumped up and ran to see what the commotion was all about. They ran in to see Joe standing in front of Jesse protectively, aiming his gun at Frost, who seemed more amused than scared.

"Oh put that way, we all know you can't hurt me with that." Frost chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Cisco demanded and Frost laughed.

"We have a gift for you." Frost said mockingly.

Before they could demand what she was walking over, Zoom appeared in a flash of blue lightning. Zoom tossed Barry to the ground and Barry hugged himself, shivering.

"Until we meet again." Zoom chuckled in his monstrous voice before grabbing Frost and disappearing in a flash of blue.

"Barry!" Joe rushed to his son and rut a hand on his shoulder, turning him over slightly.

"Cold Joe...so cold." Barry said delirious.

West house

Later

"Hello?" Iris answered her phone. "Dad, what...oh my god, is he okay? Okay, we'll be right there."

"Iris, what is it?" Henry asked as she and Wally looked at her confused.

"It's Barry. He's back." Iris told the two stunned men.

"Star Labs  
Later

"Where's my son!?" Henry demanded as he stormed in, Iris and Wally trailing behind him.

"Easy Henry, Caitlin's checking him over now." Joe was quick to assure his friend.

"Well, he's alright, but not unscathed," Caitlin said as she walked out of the infirmary, "he's got some minor frostbite, but we can take care of that. but he shows signs of having been tortured. Frankly, I'm more concerned about his mental state than anything."

"Can I go see him?" Henry asked softly and Caitlin smiled at him gently.

"Yeah, he's sleeping it off right now." Caitlin told him before Henry sprinted to the infirmary.

"Is Barry gonna be okay?" Joe asked once Henry was gone.

"Physically, yes, but I'm not so sure about mentally. When he wakes up, he'll need us. More than he'll realize." Caitlin said and Joe nodded grimly.

'"In the meantime, did you find anything on Wells or Gray?" Jo asked as he looked over at Cisco.

"No. We don't have anything from facial recognition and the only cellular dead zone I can fin is the one in here, no offense." Cisco said looking over at Jesse.

"Wait, was he wearing his watch when he left to get me?" Jesse asked.

"Already tried that, GPS isn't working." Stoicism told her.

"No, but the Metahuman activity would be," Jesse said as she walked over to the computers, "It was designed to track Metas. Since Gray is one, it will keep trying to send a message to a server til it goes through."

"But since it's from a different earth, it will never go through." Caitlin realized.

"So it will just keep sending the same signal." Cisco continued as Jesse found the signal.

"They're at Central City amusement park." Jesse told them.

"Good, we know where thy are, but how are we gonna stop him?" Iris wondered.

"We don't need to, we just need to make him exert himself enough until he..."

"That's cold." Wally said a little disturbed.

"Well it's either that or let him possibly kill Harry if he snaps." Cisco snapped and Wally had no response.

Central City  
Later

"Why is it that bad guys always insist on having the creepiest lairs?" Cisco said as he and Joe looked around the park, armed with pulse rifle and pistol respectively.

"Guys, Gray is nearing your location. Be careful." Caitlin added almost as an afterthought.

Cisco and Joe raced into a hiding spot, waiting. As Gray walked into view, Cisco tapped his comms.

"Okay, on my mark Caitlin...now!"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, momentarily blinding Gray as Joe and Cisco stepped into the light.

"Freeze!" Joe shouted as they took aim at Gray.

"No else has to get hurt, we just want Dr. Wells." Cisco told him and Gray smiled thinly.

"And I wanted him to fix me." Gray said bitterly.

He grabbed a car and Joe opened fire on him. However, he simply threw the car at Joe but Cisco fired at the car, destroying it. As the light died down, they could see Gray aging: His skin was filled with more wrinkles and his hair was pure grey and receding.

"We don't have to do this, we can help you." Cisco tried to reason with him.

"It's too late for that. Not everyone got the same powers as The Flash. Some of us weren't so lucky." Gray said before he picked up another toy car and threw it at them.

It was going too fast, so they pair had to dodge it, just barely avoiding it.

"I may be getting older, but I'm stronger than ever." Gray snarled as he stalked over to them, attempting to strike Cisco.

However, Cisco rolled out of the way, avoiding his fist as it went into the ground. Cisco jumped up and ran away from Gray as the angry Meta yanked his fist out of the concrete. He aged again, his skin growing grayer. However, he didn't get far enough away, as Gray slugged him in the stomach. Cisco went flying but Gray stilled before falling to his knees dead as Joe rushed over to Cisco.

"Cisco, you okay?" Joe asked desperately.

"I think I have a few bruised ribs, but I'll live." Cisco groaned as Joe helped him to his feet.

The two looked over at Gray, a little sad. So much potential, a life wasted. Just another Victim of Eobard Thawne.

The two then walked off, Joe supporting Cisco, and they walked into where the signal was originating. Harry was cuffed to a gate, looking up as they came in.

"About time." Harry said dryly but they could see the relief in his eyes.

"We got Wells, we're coming home. All of us." Joe said over the comms.

Star Labs, next day  
Morning

Barry opened his eyes, his vision blurry. As his vision focused, he saw his dad by his bedside and Cisco and Caitlin on his other side.

"Hey Slugger, how are you feeling?" Henry asked, the relief clear on his face.

"I've been better needless to say." Barry attempted to sit up but hissed in pain as it shot through him.

"Easy Barry," Caitlin put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down into the bed, "You don't heal as fast as you used to, take it easy."

"Barry." Joe said relieved as he, Iris, and Wally walked in.

'"Hey. I'd get up to greet you but my doctor says I shouldn't." Barry joked lightly but everyone could see he was just trying to hide his new scars.

"Okay, everyone out. Now that's awake, I need to check him over." Caitlin ordered.

"After some hesitation, everyone walked out. Everyone but Wally that is, who lingered in the door.

"Wally." Caitlin said sharply, giving him a pointed look.

"Can we have a moment? I need to talk to him." Wally said hesitantly.

"Cait, it's alright." Barry told her before she could argue.

Sighing, Caitlin walked out, leaving them alone.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Barry began.

"No," Wally said surprising Barry, "You saved my life. And I know it came as a huge price for you. I just..."

"Wally," Barry cut him off, "if I knew what I knew now, I'd still make the same choice. Keeping my powers isn't worth it if it costs someone their life, especially someone I care about. It wasn't your fault man."

Wally stood silently until he nodded.

"I just want you to know that...I'm not gonna waste this second chance you've given me." Wally promised and Barry slightly ash e leaned back in bed.

"Ill hold you to that." Barry told okay.

"Okay, now I need to check my patient." Caitlin pocked her head in and Wally nodded.

"Hope you feel better." Wally said as he walked out.

"How are you feeling, really? They're gone, just be honest." Caitlin said as she walked in.

"It hurts everywhere," Barry said honestly, "I'm still a little cold. And feeling pretty defeated Cait."

"Barry, don't say that. You can't give up yet." Caitlin told him and Barry scoffed.

"Why not? We can't stop Zoom, not without my powers." Barry said miserably.

"He's right Snow."

The pair looked over to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Without his powers, there is no way we can stop Zoom," Harry said as he walked in, "when Gray took me, he thought I was Eobard Thawne. I know he was talking about a different guy, but it made me realize that I haven't paid for what I've done."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked curiously.

"When we closed the breaches, I thought I could forget. Run away from what I'd done. But I can't. But I realize now that I can help you Allen. I'm gonna help you get your speed back." Harry told him and Barry stared in shock as Caitlin looked at Harry in incredulous disbelief.

"And how can you do that?" She asked skeptically.

"By creating another Particle Accelerator explosion." Harry said to their shock.


	9. Zoom's next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry faces a difficult decision as Zoom and Frost make their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have not updated in so long, I have no excuse. I will try to update more often now, I promise.

Star Labs  
Night

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were celebrating their victory with the hologram Flash when Harry walked in to burst their bubble. 

“It won’t last. It’s not gonna be long before everyone figures out ‘oh wait! He never says anything, he never touches anything, he never goes indoors.’” Harry listed.

“Well, without Barry’s speed, this is the best we can do.” Caitlin argued.

“I beg to differ! I think that the best we can do is to rebuild the Particle Accelerator to get Barry’s speed back!” Harry snapped.

“Yeah Wells, that’s what you keep saying.” Barry said dryly, “but look at what that explosion did to this city.”

“Not to mention the last time we tried that we blew a hole in the universe and created like fifty portals to your earth!” Cisco snapped.

“Which is what got us all into this mess.” Caitlin added.

“I told you, I know how to contain the explosion.” Harry argued.

“You can contain a dark matter explosion that last time just eradiated all of Central City? You tried this on your earth, didn’t go so well, did it?” Barry snapped, feeling a little guilty as he saw the look on Harry’s face.

“I have your Wells’ data, Harrison Wells from this earth! I have his science, I know what chemicals need to be in your body, I know how the lightning needs to bond with the dark matter from the Particle Accelerator explosion. This will work!” Harry snapped. “Your subterfuge…it’s not gonna last. But more importantly…it’s not gonna stop Zoom and Frost when they come back, ready to conquer this earth. You want to be ready for them; this is how you do it, by getting your speed back.”

Harry then walked off, leaving the three of them alone. Cisco and Caitlin looked at Barry in concern as he stared down at his hands, which trembled with the fear he felt.

Jitters, next day  
Morning

“Barry, this doesn’t sound like the safest option.” Henry pointed out after Barry had told him of Harry’s plan.

“I just don’t know what else to do dad,” Barry said as he ran a hand through his hair, “Wells is right, I need to stop Zoom and I can’t do that without my speed.”

“Barry…I am so proud of the man you have become. But…do you really need powers to be that man?” Henry asked and Barry sighed.

“It just feels like every time something good happens, something happens to take it away.” Barry confessed.

“Well then let’s do something about that.” Henry decided.

Central City Police Department  
Afternoon

Joe and Wally were about to head out when suddenly, the temperature in the station dropped and a black blur appeared in front of the Wests.

“Hello old friend.” Zoom chuckled in his monstrous voice as he stared at Wally.

“Stay away from him!” Joe snarled, pushing Wally behind him as all the cops took out their guns and aimed at Zoom.

“Don’t move.” Singh ordered.

“Or what? You tried your guns on me once before, remember?” Zoom mocked.

Zoom suddenly speed over to Singh, grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck before anyone realized what had happened. Zoom dropped the body to the floor as the cops stared in horror. Before anyone could respond, one of them cried out in pain and everyone turned to see the officer drop his gun to the floor, his arm coatedi n ice as Killer Frost smirked.

“Just in case any of you were thinking about shooting at him.” She chuckled.

“Tell everyone this city is mine,” Zoom said, “if anyone disobeys me, they will join the dear Captain in an early grave. The only reason you are getting to leave is because I allowed it. You live only at my mercy. You choose to stay and you will all die by my hand.”

“Everyone, clear out.” Joe ordered after a moment.

Joe gathered Singh’s body into his arm and, with glares aimed at Zoom and Frost, they left.

“You should have killed them.” Frost said once they were all gone.

“Oh but I will,” Zoom promised, “in a more public setting, where the whole city will bear witness to my power.”

Star Labs  
Night

“Zoom killed Singh and just let you go?” Barry asked, stunned.

“It’s exactly what he did on my earth,” Harry said and they all turned to him, “first he killed every police Captain of every precinct. Then, he recruited every Metahuman he could find, which wasn’t hard because my government made sure to experiment on them, so they were just looking for payback. Then, he killed those who disobeyed.”

“But for what purpose?” Henry asked, not seeing it.

“To show power. To let everyone know that they were only alive because he allowed it and he could easily decide to kill them next.” Harry explained.

“He wants everyone to look at him as some sort of god,” Barry noted, “where are the police now?”

“Outside the Precinct.” Joe explained.

“He’ll kill them Joe, he’ll kill them all. You need to get those guys out of there.” Harry warned him.

“What if they set up at Jitters?” Barry suggested.

“That’s a good idea; it’s just a block away from the precinct.” Joe said.

“And then what?! What happens next? You saw what Zoom did on my earth; he will do the exact same thing here! Barry, we need to get your powers back.” Harry pleaded with him.

“There must be another way.” Henry argued.

“There’s not,” Harry said forcibly, “there’s not.”

“I’ll tell the guys to set up at Jitters. Guess I finally got that promotion, huh?” Joe said sarcastically as he moved off and Harry followed him.

“And then what?” Henry asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna make sure Wally and Jesse are safe.” Joe said.

“You might want to do the same for Iris. With how much Zoom hated her on Earth-2, he might go after her here to.” Barry said and Joe paused.

“I hadn’t considered that, good idea.” Joe said before he left.

“This isn’t your fault Slugger.” Henry said, seeing the look on Barry’s face.

“Yes it is dad. I didn’t stop Zoom when I had the chance and he got stronger because of it. Everything that happens now is my fault.” Barry said bitterly before walking off.


	10. Barry's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry continues to struggle with his decision over whether to get his speed back, Zoom sends one of his Metahumans to attack the remaining police at Jitters.

Star Labs  
Night

Barry, Harry, and Caitlin stood at the computer, looking at the image of the Meta that had attacked Cisco and his brother Dante at a bar. The Earth-2 Doppelganger of Dante, ironically enough.

“He calls himself Rupture on my earth,” Harry told them, “it’s exactly like I told you! Zoom is bringing his army of Metas over to this earth now!”

“Well, Zoom must have lied to him and told him that I was the one who killed Reverb, because dude wants me dead! We gotta do something!” Cisco said as he paced back and forth.

“What else do you know about him?” Barry asked as he looked over at Harry.

“He gets his power from that scythe he wields.” Harry explained.

“Alright, then that’s what we need to do, we need to figure out a way to get it away from him.” Barry said and Cisco nodded slowly.

“Alright, okay. I’m sure I can come up with something. I just have to figure out a way not to tell Dante why this psychopath looks exactly like him.” Cisco grumbled before storming off.

“You know what you need to do.” Harry looked at Barry imploringly.

Barry sighed and just walked away, not saying anything to Harry. Caitlin gave Harry a pointed look, pleased to see him look a little guilty before she stood up and walked after Barry. She found him in the basement, staring at the device Harry said would give him his speed back.

“It should be an easy decision.” Barry said quietly.

“Those that seem like they should be easy usually end up being the hardest decisions.” Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

“I don’t know what to do Cait,” Barry confessed, “I know, we need to stop Zoom and Frost. But…the thought of going against Zoom terrifies me.”

“He tortured you Barry; it’s natural to be afraid of facing him again.” Caitlin said soothingly but Barry shook his head.

“No, it’s more than that. I don’t think I can beat him.” Barry confessed.

Caitlin, paused, observing Barry quietly. Since he had come back, he just seemed…completely defeated. She didn’t know what Barry had been through, but it seemed whatever Zoom had done to him had broken his spirit.

“The Barry Allen I know,” Caitlin paused, considering her words very carefully, “Would do whatever it takes to save someone’s life. No matter what it did to him, he would feel he had to at least try.”

Barry looked so lost in that moment, so Caitlin reached over and hugged him. After a moment, Barry returned her embrace silently. 

Central City Police Department  
Same time

As Rupture entered the building, Zoom and Frost met him at the entrance.

“Well?” Frost asked impatiently.

“He got away, but I’ll get him.” Rupture declared.

“Later.” Zoom told him in his monstrous voice.

“He needs to pay for what he did to my brother!” Rupture snarled.

Suddenly, Rupture found himself pressed against the wall, Zoom’s hand around his throat as his other hand vibrated, close to his chest.

“You dare question me?” Zoom hissed.

“No, forgive me,” Rupture said nervously and Zoom let him go, “what do you need me to do?”

“The police have gathered at Jitters. They think they are safe from us. Show them they’re wrong,” Zoom ordered, “then, you may take your revenge.”

Rupture inclined his head slightly and walked out. Once Rupture was gone, Zoom removed his mask and pulled out a cell phone.

Star Labs  
Same time

Barry, Caitlin, Joe, Henry, and Harry were in the cortex, going over the details of the device when Barry’s phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was an unknown caller. Hesitantly, he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Barry, how’s it been?” Zoom asked casually and Barry’s blood ran cold.

“Zoom,” Barry greeted shakily and everyone turned to him, “What do you want?”

“Oh, just thought you’d like to know. Those officers at Jitters? Rupture’s about to kill all of them.” Zoom said to Barry’s horror.

“Look, you wanna kill me? Fine, just do it, leave these people alone!” Barry pleaded and Zoom chuckled.

“Oh, I am killing you Barry. Just much slower than you’d like. Tick tock Barry.” Zoom sang before hanging up.

“Bar?” Joe asked as Barry hung.

“You say this is the only way to get my speed back? Get it ready.” Barry said as he looked over at Harry.

“On it.” Harry, a smile on his face as he began walking off.

“Slugger-” Henry began.

“This isn’t up for debate dad. Zoom isn’t gonna stop and the only way to stop him is The Flash. But we have another problem,” Barry said as he looked over at Joe, “Rupture is gonna attack Jitters tonight. We need to stop him.”

Jitters  
Later

“You all set Cisco?” Joe asked from inside Jitters as the cops all stood out of sight.

Cisco and Barry stood in the backroom; Barry dressed in the gear Cisco had given him. Barry nodded to Cisco and the Latino picked up the radio.

“Yeah, we’re set.” Cisco assured him.

“Here he comes.” Joe told them.

Inside Jitters, the glass doors shattered as Rupture walked in, looking around for cops but finding no one.

“Where has everybody gone?” Rupture snarled before The Flash seemed to appear. “Flash? Not what I was expecting, but you’ll do.”

Rupture swung his scythe at Flash but Flash seemed to speed away and his blast hit the wall as the Flash seemed to vanish.

“Come on Flash!” Rupture snarled.

“Alright, time to win an Oscar.” Cisco looked over at Barry, who nodded.

“Let’s do it.” Barry agreed.

Inside Jitters, Flash seemed to whirl around a few more times before Rupture hit him. Flash went down on his back and Rupture approached him, determined to finish him off. However, Joe and some other cops then jumped out of hiding, shooting Rupture with some stun guns. Rupture went down on his knees as Joe and another cop rushed over. They put him in handcuffs and took off his mask.

“Are we the guys you were looking for?” Joe demanded.

“Hey, get that camera back!” Another cop said as he saw a camera man with a camera.

Central City Police Department  
Same time

“He failed.” Zoom said blankly as he and Frost watched a news report on the incident.

“We expected it. You know what you have to do.” Frost said and Zoom nodded, a dark smile crossing his face.

“I’ll be right back.” Zoom promising, kissing her briefly before putting on his mask and speeding out of there.

Jitters  
Same time

Zoom suddenly sped in and the other cops suddenly pulled their weapons on him.

“They need to get out of there.” Barry paled as he saw this on the security feed from the van.

“Make sure you get this.” Zoom told the reporter with a camera.

“Everybody move!” Joe shouted but it was too late.

Zoom sped around in a dark blur before returning to where he had stood. All the cops except Joe and the camera man then dropped to the floor, dead.

“I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me.” Zoom told the horrified Joe.

“Stop!” Barry suddenly ran out. “Please, just stop. You’ve made your point!”

“Not just yet.” Zoom disagreed.

Zoom suddenly grabbed Rupture by the neck and slammed him down onto a table.

“You failed me,” Zoom snarled, “And you know what the punishment for failure is.”

Zoom then plunged his vibrating hand through Rupture’s chest. Zoom ripped is hand out of his chest then and Rupture stared without seeing. Zoom then stalked over to the fallen camera before picking it up and turning it on himself.

“Central City, The Flash you’ve seen in your streets is a fake. A hologram designed to give you hope. But there is no more hope, there is no more Flash. There’s no one left to protect your city from me,” Zoom then tossed the camera onto the floor and looked over at Joe, “Don’t worry Detective. You will soon join your fellow officers in death. Your days of policing this city are over.”

Zoom then sped out, leaving Barry and Joe staring after him.

Star Labs  
Later

“It won’t be long now,” Harry said as Team Flash and Henry stood in the cortex, “he’s moving faster than he ever did on my earth.”

“So what’s next?” Joe asked.

“Next he’ll recruit every Metahuman he can find, kill all those he won’t join him and those who will, he’ll force then to do what he wants.”

“How many can be left? I mean, we defeated most of them, didn’t we?” Joe asked and Harry scoffed.

“No, you’re not even close,” Harry said before pulling out a flash drive and plugging it into the computer, releasing a list of names, “This is a list of Metahumans from my earth. That are known anyway. And the Particle Accelerator explosion was contained in my earth. That didn’t happen here.”

“Then why wouldn’t we know about other Metahumans here?” Henry asked confused.

“Because of Barry.” Caitlin realized.

“Because of The Flash.” Barry corrected quietly.

“And now that everyone knows he’s not around, they’ll start coming out of the woodwork.

“We don’t know that.” Henry tried to deny.

“What more do you need?!” Harry snarled as he turned around. “I told you he would recruit Metahumans, he did that. I told you he would kill those officers, he did that. What more do you need?!”

“Nothing. Is it ready?” Barry asked and Harry nodded.

“Yes.” Harry said, relieved Barry hadn’t changed his mind.

“Barry-” Henry began.

“One of the officers that was killed had a son,” Barry interrupted, “same age as I was when mom died. Now another kid has to grow up without a father. When I gave up my powers, I left this city unprotected. I enabled Zoom to rule this earth. Dad, I know you love me, but this is not just about me. This is about this city, this earth. This is not up for debate. I’m doing this. I want to do it. I can’t let anyone else suffer just because I’m scared.”

Later, Harry was working on the machine as Cisco explained to Henry and Joe what was going on.

“So, Barry gets in, you turn it on, and that’s it?” Henry asked hesitantly.

“No,” Harry said as he walked over to the control panel, “In addition to recreating the explosion, we also need to recreate what happened to Barry.”

“Getting struck by lightning.” Barry noted and Harry nodded.

“It’s not even raining outside.” Caitlin pointed out.

“Ramon, do you have the wand?” Harry asked.

“The one I made for Mark Mardon? “Cisco asked.

“No, the one you made for the Harry Potter convention. Yes, of course the one you built for Mardon.” Harry snapped.

“How’d you know about The Harry Potter convention?” Cisco asked and Harry sighed.

“Get the wand, get on the roof.” Harry ordered.

“Why the roof?” Joe questioned.

“Because we’re gonna need a lightning rod. And that, Ramon is gonna be you.” Harry told Cisco.

While Cisco made his way onto the roof, Barry put on his Flash suit and got into the machine. 

“You’re gonna feel these clamps, but they’re necessary.” Harry told him as Barry’s arms and feet were suddenly clamped down by some metal devices in the machine.

“You good?” Joe asked in concern and Barry gave a jerky nod.

“Yeah. You?” Barry asked and saw that Joe was hesitant to answer. “I’ll be fine Joe.”

Joe nodded, although he still looked worried. Joe walked towards the others as Caitlin walked ver.

“Barry, whatever happens, you’re still you. Speed or not.” Caitlin said and Barry sighed, remembering the last time they’d had this conversation.

“Being the Flash, that’s the best version of me. Without my speed, I’ll never be that person again.” Barry said, a tear rolling down one side of his face.

Caitlin nodded before walking back to the others. Henry walked up to Barry and looked p at his son pleading.

“Barry, you don’t have to do this.” Henry pleaded.

“Yes, I do. I have to have the…conviction to do what’s necessary. This is what’s necessary. It’s not about me, it’s about everyone else. I have to do this dad.” Barry said and Henry nodded.

“Okay.” Henry said, finally giving in as he walked back to the others.

“You ready Allen?” Harry asked and Barry nodded. “Alright then.”

In the time vault, Iris was sitting against a wall as Wally and Jesse seemed to be flirting. Which was gross, in her opinion. Well, at least she’d talked them out of their stupid idea to get out. Suddenly, they all lurched forward as the building seemed to be shaking.

“What’s going on?” Wally asked alarmed.

“If I had to guess, I’d say my dad talked Barry into trying to get his speed back.” Jesse told him.

“Particles are becoming unstable,” Harry said as he pressed a button and the liquids in some circular containers began to drain, “Alright Ramon, get ready! We’re releasing the chemicals into his system!”

Barry suddenly grunted n pain as he hit by two metal things from behind him.

“What are you doing to him!” Henry demanded angrily.

“We need to recreate what happened to Barry! The night he was struck by lightning, he was doing fingerprint analysis. Those chemicals got into his system then and they are going in now.” Harry explained.

“I’m okay dad.” Barry grunted through the pain.

“He’s going hydrostatic.” Caitlin said worriedly.

“Now Ramon!” Harry ordered.

“Expecto Patronum!” was heard over the comms. “Great Scott it’s working!”

Central City Police Department  
Same time

“What’s that?” Frost asked as she and Zoom watched from the window as the lightning struck Star Labs.

“Wells,” Zoom growled, “he’s trying to give Barry his speed back. No!”

Zoom then sped off, not even bothering to put his mask back on.

Star Labs  
Same time

“Initiating collision.” Harry said as he pressed a button.

Barry was suddenly hit with orange-yellow light and cried out in pain. Suddenly, he seemed to disappear in a blast of pixels before the blast came at them. They all took cover, just barely avoiding getting hit. As they pulled themselves to their feet, Cisco burst in.

“It worked! What happened?” Cisco asked, seeing their faces.

No one answered him as the smoke cleared and the machine doors opened. Cisco numbly walked over as he saw no sign of Barry, only the burned remains of his suit.

“What did you do to my son?” Henry demanded.

Harry didn’t have time to answer as Zoom sped in, stopping in front of the device. Zoom picked up the burnt suit and chuckled insanely as he turned around to face them.

“Yet another failure to add to your list Wells. You thought you could give Barry his peed back but you killed him instead!” Zoom said gleefully.

Zoom then sped out, taking the suit with him, leaving the devastated team Flash and Henry in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Barry get on board with the ‘let’s get my speed back’ plan a lot sooner because I couldn’t believe him in the actual episode. He hears Zoom is sending on of his cronies to kill people and that is not enough to convince him? It seems very Out of character for me.
> 
> Jesse and Wally weren’t hit by the blast, because Iris talked them out of their extremely stupid idea to get out of the Time Vault.


	11. Reamination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Flash attempts to figure out what happened to Barry, they are faced with a problem from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I know it’s been another rather long wait. I’m going to be updating more frequently until the end of the story, I promise.

Star Labs

Night

 

The room was almost completely silent after Zoom left, each being absorbed in their own thoughts. Joe had a hand over his mouth, his mind whirling, still in denial, waiting to wake up from this nightmare. Caitlin’s expression was blank; much like it had been in the months after the Accelerator exploded. Henry leaned over the rails, as though it was the only thing supporting him. Cisco simply stared at the remains of Barry’s suit, his mind not quite processing this, refusing to at that.

 

“This wasn’t-I did-I’m so sorry,” Harry said brokenly.

 

“We lost him,” Henry said, the picture of a broken man.

 

“No no no, he couldn’t gotten knocked somewhere or maybe even run there. Right Cait? Cait?” Cisco asked as he turned to Caitlin, desperate for her agreement.

 

“There’s nothing on the GPS. Either it was destroyed or,” Caitlin looked away, not wanting to say it.

 

“Allen, are you there? Allen,” Harry tried to signal the comms but only got static.

 

“He might be knocked out. He can’t be…he can’t…” Cisco trailed f as reality began to set in.

Cisco numbly made his way over to Barry’s destroyed suit. He laid his hand on it and cisco as he got a Vibe.

 

_Cisco’s vibe_

_Barry was surrounded by a storm, looking around in confusion_

End Vibe

 

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked concerned as she saw him come back to himself.

 

“I saw him. I saw Barry,” Cisco said and everyone was immediately on him.

 

“Do you mean-” Henry began as he got to his feet, hope on his face.

 

“He’s alive,” Cisco said with a smile.

 

“Slow down Cisco, where did you see him?” Caitlin said, trying to make sense of this.

 

“In the center of a storm. He was like in a vortex or something,” Cisco explained.

 

“The Speed Force,” Harry said and they turned to him. “He’s in the Speed Force. When we gave him his powers back, it must have sent him there.”

 

“Well get him out damn it!” Henry snarled.

 

“Let me think for a minute!” Harry snapped, turning away as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash. Everyone exchanged confused glances before they ran out of the breach room. Harry and Joe led them down the hall to where the sound had come from. Suddenly, a door was busted off its hinges as a man covered in metal stumbled out, grumbling incoherently.

 

“Oh my god, the Speed Force explosion reanimated Girder!” Cisco said freaked out.

 

Joe fired at him but the bullet simply bounced off Girder’s metal skin and it seemed to annoy him. Girder growled at them as he took a step forward.

 

“Run!” Cisco shouted panicked.

 

They didn’t need to be told twice. The group raced down the fall, Girder somewhat clumsily following after the, Rounding a corner, Cisco hit a switch and the door to the time vault opened up. Iris, Wally, and Jesse stood up as they raced in, the time vault door closing behind them.

 

“What’s going on? Did it work?” Iris asked.

 

“Do you want the good news, the bad news, or the worse news?” Cisco asked freaking out.

 

“Uh, what?” Wally asked a little confused.

 

“We managed to get Barry’s powers back…I hope,” Caitlin added as an afterthought. “But we think he’s trapped in the Speed Force.”

 

“The what?” Wally asked confused.

 

“It’s where a speedster gets their powers from,” Jesse explained.

 

“And the worse news?” Iris asked a little hesitantly.

 

“The explosion reanimated one of the dead Metahumans Fake Dr. Wells had in the morgue,” Cisco explained.

 

“He had a morgue?” Wally asked a little creeped out.

 

“This didn’t tip you guys off that he was secretly evil?” Iris asked incredulously.

 

“It was a crazy time alright?” Cisco snapped annoyed.

 

“Which one of the Metas did it resurrect?” Jesse asked.

 

“Tony Woodward. He was Barry’s childhood bully; he can turn his skin into metal. He seems to only possess lower brain functions,” Caitlin noted.

 

“So what, we’re just trapped in here, hiding?” Wally asked alarmed.

 

“Wait, the fake Dr. Wells, he had cameras all over the city,” Cisco remembered as he walked up to the center consol.

 

Cisco placed his hand there and the cameras popped. They saw Girder was by the front entrance. He smashed the doors off its hinges and stumbled out.

 

“Okay, he’s not here anymore, that’s good…sorta,” Cisco said hesitantly.

 

“Ramon, Jesse, meet me in the breach room in five minutes,” Harry said as they looked to see he was putting his glasses on. “West, Snow-”

 

“We’ll handle this Girder situation,” Joe finished. “Hopefully before he kills someone.”

 

Later in the Breach Room, Harry and Jesse were hooking Cisco up to a machine that reminded him a little of Cerebro from X-Men.

 

“So how do we know this is safe?” Cisco asked.

 

“Define ‘safe’ Ramon,” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“Safe as in my brain’s not gonna melt,” Cisco said sarcastically.

 

“Your brain won’t melt Cisco…hopefully,” Jesse said the last part out of Cisco’s hearing range.

 

“It’s a simple feedback loop. When you Vibe on Barry, your brainwaves send us the necessary date to pinpoint whatever dimensional pocket or corner of the universe Barry is stuck in,” Harry explained as he and Jesse went to the controls. “And then electrically stimulate your prefrontal cortex while opening a breach, which should give you physical access to him, allowing you to guide him home. Simple feedback loop.”

 

“I’m sorry, did you say electrically stimulate?” Cisco asked hesitantly.

 

“Cisco, it’s perfectly safe, I promise,” Jesse assured him.

 

“Do you want Barry back or not?” Harry asked when Cisco still seemed hesitant.

 

Cisco sighed before stepped into the machine. Cisco grabbed the remains of Barry’s suit and Vibes as Harry activated the machine.

 

“We have a lock,” Jesse told him.

 

_Inside the Speed Force_

_Barry was talking to the Speed Force, which had taken the form of Iris, when he heard a voice._

_“Barry!”_

_The voice sounded like Cisco, he thought as a sort of portal opened up on the kale. Barry stood up in shock as he stared at it._

_“What is that?” Barry asked Not Iris._

_“Those are your friends,” she he it said as he she it stood up. “They’re trying to bring you home.”_

_“Can I?” Barry asked hopefully._

_“Of course. But if you do, it will be without your powers,” he she it told him._

_Barry looked back at the vortex and, through the storm inside; he could see Cisco, holding out his hand._

_“Take my hand!” Cisco pleaded with him._

_Barry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and looked back. The shadow he had been chasing flew by, disappearing._

_“The choice is yours Barry,” Not Iris told him._

_Barry looked back at Cisco before shaking his head. The choice was clear. Barry turned away, the vortex closing as Barry chased after the shadow._

Star Labs

 

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked as the other walked n.

 

“Ramon just needs to hang on a little longer,” Harry said confidently.

 

“Dad, we’re killing him! We need to stop!” Jesse shouted.

 

Reluctantly, Harry pulled the plug and the vortex surrounding Cisco vanished. Cisco slumped against the machine, breathing heavily as Caitlin rushed up to him.

 

“Cisco, are you alright? Cisco?” Caitlin called out as Henry and Joe rushed up as well.

 

“I saw him. Barry, he turned to me. I’m sorry, I lost him,” Cisco said between breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the whole episode but this just felt like a great stopping point.
> 
> The events of the Speed Force happen almost exactly like they do in the episode, so unless they are necessary to the plot, I won’t be doing them.


	12. Stopping Girder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a plan to stop Girder backfires, it is up to Cisco and Henry to make a last ditch effort to get Barry back.

Star Labs

Night

 

“Cisco’s Metahuman alert app is going crazy. Girder broke into Jitters and demolished the inside,” Caitlin said as she, Iris, Joe, Henry, and Wally were in the cortex.

 

“That is strange,” Joe said as he looked at the screen. “He knocks over a hydrant on the corner of 4th and Stevenson, doesn’t go in the building, then he smashes a Humvee in front of the Big Belly Burger, doesn’t go in the building. Gets to CC Jitters-actually goes in.”

 

“It’s like Jitters was his target, but why?” Iris wondered.

 

“When I was in Iron Heights, awaiting trial, I had a cellmate who always swore he was gonna break out,” Henry said and they turned to him. “At a pre-trial hearing, he stole a deputy’s gun and escaped in a police cruiser. There’s a point to this Joe, I promise. Now, the poor dumb bastard could have gone anywhere, but he was apprehended two hours later. Do you know why? Because he went to his old girlfriend’s house looking for her.”

 

“So you think that’s what Tony’s doing, even in the stat he’s in now?” Joe asked skeptically.

 

“Dr. Allen has a point. We’re creatures of habit, sometimes on a level beyond conscious thought,” Caitlin pointed out.

 

“I don’t think Tony had a girlfriend. Not the way he was hitting on me when…” Iris trailed of as it hit them.

 

“He’s after you,” Wally stated the obvious.

 

“Jitters was the first place he saw me when you guys went up against him last time,” Iris said.

 

“Where did you see him next?” Caitlin asked.

 

“At home,” Iris said.

 

“He came to our house when he took her to the school,” Joe pointed out.

 

“Dad, this is a good thing,” Iris said and several pairs of eyes stared at her incredulously.

 

“How is the walking dead being after you a good thing?” Wally asked.

 

“I think what Iris means is that, since we know what he wants, we can use that to our advantage,” Caitlin said, catching Iris’ line of thought. “We can set a trap for him.”

 

 West house

Later

 

“You okay Iris?” Joe asked over the comms as he sat in a cruiser out in front of his house.

 

“If you’d asked me two minutes ago, I would’ve said yes,” Iris muttered from inside the house.

 

Joe opened his mouth to respond when he heard a crash. Joe looked over and saw Girder throw a trash can lid into the road as he stumbled towards the house.

 

“He’s here Iris. We need to move,” Joe said as he started the cruiser.

 

Iris ran out of the house, catching Girder’s attention. He stumbled towards her as Joe pulled up in front of her in the cruiser. Iris yanked open the passenger door and got in. She closed the door as Joe took off, making sure Girder could see them as he followed them.

 

Star Labs

Later

 

“Cisco!” Iris cried as she and Joe burst in.

 

“Is IZombie behind you?” Cisco asked from where he was working on something that resembled a canon.

 

“Good news is we lured Tony back to Star Labs,” Joe said.

 

“Bad news is we lured Tony back to Star Labs,” Iris added.

 

“No, this is good news. Side note, you might want to be on this side of the room, especially if you’re wearing any jewelry or if you have any metal plates in your body,” Cisco said as he gestured behind him and they stared at him incredulously. “The stray energy reactivated Girder’s brain-parts of it anyway- so I disassembled our MRI machines to set up these electromagnets. When Girder walks through that door, the field it generates should disrupt the energy that turned him Abby Normal.”

 

“Like wiping a hard drive,” Iris realized and Cisco nodded as she and Joe got behind him.

 

“I can only maintain it for a few seconds, so I can’t actually turn this on until he’s in the room,” Cisco told them.

 

Seconds later, Girder walked through the door, growling at them. Cisco turned the machine on as Girder approached and Girder began crying out in pain as he was surrounded by a light blue, faint energy. However, within seconds, it stopped and Girder, clearly angry, growled at them.

 

“Why does it look like It’s not working?” Joe asked a little worried.

 

“Because it’s not and we should get out of here,” Cisco said pale.

 

As Girder walked up the stairs to get to them, the trio raced down the others stairs and out of the room.

 

In the breach room, Harry and Jesse were working on the machine once more while Caitlin, Wally, and Henry watched. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a loud clatter. They looked up as Cisco, Joe, and Iris burst in.

 

“Plans A through G didn’t work,” Cisco said as Joe closed the door behind him.

 

“Do we have anything in here that could stop him?” Joe asked.

 

“Harry, what about your pulse rifle?” Cisco asked.

 

“I don’t have it on me,” Harry said regretfully.

 

“Barry could stop him if we can get him back,” Henry insisted.

 

“Dr. Allen, we don’t know how to do that yet,” Caitlin told him softly.

 

“Well we need to figure something out or we’re all dead,” Cisco said as they heard Girder bang his fists against the door.

 

“Is there any other way out of here?” Joe asked.

 

“No, the Breach room was designed to be sealed off,” Henry snapped.

 

“Well then we’re dead unless we can magically find a way to get Barry back,” Jesse said and Cisco realized something.

 

“Wait,” Cisco said as they turned to him. “I saw Barry, he had this look. What if the reason we couldn’t get him out of the Speed Force was because he didn’t want to come back?”

 

“Why would he do that?” Henry asked incredulously.

 

“Maybe he felt like he had to do something,” Caitlin suggested.

 

“We need to try again. Do any of you have a better idea?” Cisco asked annoyed as he put on the device again.

 

“When you see into the Speed Force, can someone else see into it to?” Henry asked.

 

“As long as you’re in physical contact with Ramon as he’s Vibing,” Harry explained.

 

“Take me with you. I can get Barry to come back,” Henry said confidently.

 

After exchanging a look with Harry, Cisco nodded, holding out his hand to Henry.

 

“Henry,” Joe said and Henry looked over to him. “Bring our boy home.”

 

Henry nodded and walked over to Cisco. The two men took hands and Cisco put his free hand on Barry’s ruined suit.

 

_Speed Force_

_“Barry?”_

_Barry looked towards the dining room of his old house, which appeared to be surrounded in a vortex. Through the vortex, he could see his dad, reaching out to him._

_“Barry, come on Slugger. Come back to us,” Henry said, holding out his hand to him._

_Barry looked back at Not Nora, who smiled at him._

_“Run Barry. Run,” Not Nora told him._

_Barry nodded, turning away from her. He walked into the vortex, reaching for his dad. Barry struggled through the vortex, reaching his hand ever closer to Henry’s. Then, they clasped hands._

Star Labs

 

The vortex around then faded and Barry jumped to the floor, breathing heavily.

 

“Barry!” Iris grabbed him in a hug before he could even realize what was happening.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, because we’re about to die,” Cisco said as Barry whipped his head towards him.

 

“What?” Barry asked as he pushed Iris aside to listen to Cisco.

 

“The explosion turned Girder into Young Frankenstein and he only recognizes Iris and she lured him to my workshop so we could demagnetize him but the machine shorted out, so he’s about to come through that door and smush us all into chunky salsa and possibly eat out brains! I don’t know, jury’s still out on that one,” Cisco explained in a rush.

 

“Alright, I will lure him to your workshop and we figure out a way to turn the power back on, alright?” Barry tried to get Cisco to focus.

 

“Plan H,” Cisco and Harry said as they turned to each other.

 

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and Girder walked in with a monstrous roar. Barry grabbed Iris and sped behind Girder, outside the room.

 

“Tony!” Iris shouted.

 

Girder turned towards them and roared, stomping towards them. Barry grabbed Iris and sped away, Girder following after them. Barry led him towards Cisco’s workshop as Cisco and Harry took the shorter route. Barry sped into the workshop, letting go of Iris.

 

“I hope you’re ready, because he’s almost here,” Barry said urgently.

 

“Nope, so not ready. We’re gonna need a really big extension cord,” Cisco said panicking.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Barry said confidently.

 

Girder burst in with an inhuman roar. Barry sped up to him and dodged Girder’s sloppy punches. Barry tackled Tony in the back but this only seemed to make him angry. Girder whirled around and punched Barry. Barry went flying into the wall, sliding down on his side. As Girder approached,  pushed through the pain and got to his feet.

 

“Tony, you’ve never been my favorite person, but let’s end this so you can finally rest in peace,” Barry told him.

 

Barry sped around in a circle, surrounding Girder. As he did, the electromagnets hummed with the energy Barry was giving off. They activated and Barry stopped, looking sadly at Tony as he fell over, dead. 

 

Later, Caitlin finished checking Barry over in the med bay.

 

“You are perfectly normal…well, normal for you,” Caitlin added and Barry smiled slightly.

 

“Been one hell of a day, hasn’t it?” Barry asked and she nodded.

 

“No kidding. What happened to you in there, if you don’y mind me asking?” Caitlin asked.

 

“It’s fine. I learned something. My dad, he’s got this thing about everything happening for a reason. I never understood that until now. Everything that’s happened to us, my mom’s death, Fake Wells setting off the accelerator, me becoming The Flash, the singularity and Zoom, it’s made us who we are. And while it was awful some of that stuff, obviously, I wouldn’t change it if I could. Does that make any sense?” Barry asked as he looked over at her.

 

“Perfectly,” Caitlin said with a smile.

 

Central City Cemetery, next day

Afternoon

 

Barry and Henry walked over to Nora’s grave, staring down at it in silence.

 

“Joe offered to take me here so many times…I always found an excuse to say no,” Barry said as he pulled out a children’s book.

 

“The Runway Dinosaur. I remember seeing her read that to you so many times,” Henry said with a fond smile that was also full of sadness.

 

“Me to,” Barry said softly, kneeling down and putting the book at his mother’s grave. “I wasted so much time being angry about what I’d lost when I had so much: You, Joe, Iris and now, Caitlin, Cisco, even Wally. I’m seeing things a lot differently.”

 

“Speaking of seeing things differently, do you remember how I said I was gonna leave so you could be The Flash without worrying about me all the time? Well forget that,” Henry said as Barry stood up and he put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’re stuck with me.”

 

Barry smiled as he pulled his father into a hug.

 

Central City Police Department

Night

 

“What do you mean he’s not dead? I thought you said Wells tried to give him his speed back and it killed him,” Frost asked Zoom incredulously.

 

“It’s hard to explain. It’s more a feeling than anything. Maybe it’s because he’s my Doppelganger, maybe it’s because we’re both speedsters. But whatever the reason, I am sure as I am of my love for you that Barry Allen is alive,” Zoom said grimly.

 

“This means-”

 

“Nothing, it means nothing,” Zoom cut her off as he turned to her, taking her face in his hands. “Allen was unable to best me before I stole his powers. Now, he doesn’t stand a chance. I will crush him and his pathetic friends. We will be gods on this planet, as we were on ours, and this time, there will be no need for such deception. You my love will be my queen.”

 

Frost smiled as he pulled her in for a brief but sweet kiss. Zoom then let her go before he put on his mask. They walked together, standing side by side as they approached the balcony, overlooking their army.

 

“My brothers and sisters,” Zoom said in his monstrous voice. “My friends. I’ve brought us to this new world which lay before us, defenseless, ours for the taking. The humans think this planet belongs to them. Whose world is this?!”

 

“Our World! Our World! Our world!” The Metahumans chanted.

 

As the crowd chanted, Zoom looked over at Frost, who smirked at him. The war was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else think that Iris’ plan was stupid? I mean, run to Star Labs and hope that Girder doesn’t manage to catch her and kill/rape her? Seriously? Iris clearly needs her head examined.
> 
> If there was ever a moment looking back where we should have known that Iris would become the new Felicity and WestAllen the new Olicity, its where she basically shoves Henry out of the way to go get Barry herself. Because that sends a powerful message and the message is that Barry’s relationship with Iris is more important than his relationship with Henry. Which is utter crap. 
> 
> From the very first time we met Barry way back when he appeared on Arrow, it immediately established who Barry was a s a character. He is someone who is defined by the loss of his mother, defined by what happened to his father, defined by what was taken from him. So, while Iris being Barry’s ‘lightning rod’ may work in the comics, it doesn’t work in the show because of the way Barry’s character has been established. 
> 
> Frankly, both this and the scenes in the cemetery feel like scenes that should have been shared with Henry were instead give to Iris.


	13. Barry's optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Flash attempts to find a way to stop Zoom's army, the others become concerned by Barry's unshakable optimism.

It had been a long, trying week for Team Flash. This Metahuman Apocalypse, or Metacolypse as the media was calling the invasion of Zoom’s army on Central City, had been a challenge for all of them. Joe who had been elected acting leader of the CCPD until a new captain could be named, led the CCPD into battle against Zoom’s army. For the most part, they held their own with the Anti Metahuman Task Force gear, but more than once, Barry had been forced to step in to save them. Barry, with the help of the CCPD, had been able to apprehend most of them, but more and more seemed to keep coming.

 

Which leads us to tonight.

 

Star Labs

Night

 

“I used to take them down one at a time, not a hundred at a time,” Barry said glibly to Cisco and Caitlin as he walked into the cortex.

 

“You don’t seem overwhelmed though,” Caitlin observed and Barry shrugged.

 

“After my time In the Speed Force, I see things differently. The Speed Force is with us. And if the universe is with us, how can we lose?” Barry asked.

 

Barry walked off without waiting for a response as Cisco and Caitlin stared after him in concern.

 

“We don’t think he’s being just a little too-” Cisco began.

 

“Over confident?” Caitlin finished and he nodded. “I know it’s like nothing fazes him anymore. And I’m worried that is gonna get him killed.”

 

“Someone needs to say something to him before that happens,” Cisco said as they exchanged an uneasy glance.

 

Central City

Same time

 

In front of Mercury Labs, a woman dressed in black screamed, a sonic wave being unleashed on the building.

 

Star Labs

Same time

 

“Hey,” Cisco said as Barry walked in.

 

“Hey, anything on Zoom?” Barry asked and Cisco shook his head.

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“It’s only a matter of time before he makes his next move. And we’ll stop him,” Barry said confidently.

 

“Right, because the universe is with us,” Cisco said doubtfully. “Listen man-”

 

Whatever Cisco was going to say was cut off when he got a Vibe.

 

_Cisco’s Vibe_

_It all seemed to be flashes of light at first, but then it slowed down enough that Cisco could see that it was Barry and Zoom, fighting on what looked like a damaged Central City._

End Vibe

 

“What’s up?” Barry said when he saw the look on Cisco’s face. “Did you Vibe? What did you see?”

 

“I saw…you, fighting Zoom in Central City that looks like its seen better days,” Cisco said after a moment.

 

Any response Barry may have had was cut off when the computers beeped. Cisco looked down at the screen and paled.

 

“Mercury Labs, it’s under attack,” Cisco said and Barry nodded before speeding off.

 

Central City

Not long after

 

Barry sped in and saw the building beginning to collapse. He saw a woman falling through the debris and sped into action. He sped up the side of the building, that hadn’t yet collapsed and, used the falling debris as stepping stools until he reached the woman. To his surprise, it was Dr. McGee, but he pushed that aside and grabbed her. He sped back down and put Dr. McGee on her feet as the rest of the building collapsed.

 

“Thank you Mr. Allen,” Dr. McGee said and smiled when he shot her a stunned look. “I’m not stupid.”

 

Star Labs

Later

 

“So how long have you…” Barry tailed off as he stood in front of Dr. McGee, unmasked, as they and Team Flash, as well as Henry, stood in the cortex.

 

“We’re scientists Mr. Allen; we’re supposed to be perceptive. And you’re always a little too well informed when thigs go pear shaped in this city,” she noted before turning to Henry. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Dr. Christina McGee.”

 

“Dr. Henry Allen,” Henry said as he shook her hand. “I’m Barry’s father.”

 

“Okay, now that the cat’s out of the bag, did you happen to see who it was that caused the building to collapse?” Barry asked.

 

“I didn’t see anything, it happened so fast,” Dr. McGee said regretfully.

 

“Maybe the security cameras caught something?” Caitlin suggested.

 

“Can we access them?” Henry inquired.

 

“Mercury Labs does have a crash survivable memory unit,” Dr. McGee noted.

 

“A what?” Henry asked confused.

 

“Virtually, a black box for buildings. It will have stored all the security footage right up until the building collapsed,” Dr. McGee said.

 

“Awesome. This wasn’t random. Whenever Mercury Labs has been targeted in the past, it’s usually been for a reason,” Barry noted.

 

“Someone’s after something,” Cisco agreed.

 

“And that someone is probably Zoom,” Caitlin added.

 

“There might be one more possibility,” Dr. McGee said and they all looked to her. “A few months ago, I saw Harrison Wells running out of my facility. I know it sounds crazy but I’m certain it was him. Is there any way he could have anything to do with this?”

 

“A few months ago? Sure. Now? No,” Harry said, walking in with a Star Labs mug as Dr. McGee stared at him stunned.

 

“Yeah, there are a few more things we could catch you up on Dr. McGee,” Barry said awkwardly.

 

A little later, Barry arrived back with the crash survival memory unit.

 

“This it?” Barry asked as he held it up.

 

“That’s the one,” Dr. McGee said as Barry put it down.

 

“Okay, dad, Dr. McGee, Cisco, why don’t you crack this open and see what you can find?”

 

“Sure, we’ll see what kind of Metahuman has powers that can bring down a building like that and how to stop them,” Harry said as he and Jesse walked off.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go see if Joe needs any help in the streets. Everybody cool here? Should be a piece of cake, right?” Barry said glibly before he started to walk down the hall.

 

“Hey Slugger, can I talk to you for a minute?” Henry asked as he walked off after Barry.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Barry asked, turning around to face him.

 

“I know you said what happened in the Speed Force changed how you look at things, but you seem very optimistic with a lot of Metahumans running around, tearing up the city. What, did you see the future in there?” Henry asked and Barry chuckled.

 

“Not this time. What I saw, it didn’t just change how I see things, it changed me. What you’re seeing as optimism is, for the first time, I’m just not afraid anymore,” Barry explained.

 

“Great, that’s-but you know…you still have to be careful, right?” Henry asked and Barry was thrown.

 

“What do you mean? Why are you trying to take something from me that I fought so hard to get to?” Barry asked angrily as he turned around and began walking away.

 

“Barry!” Henry called out.

 

“You don’t know everything that I’ve been through! You haven’t been here long enough to know!” Barry snapped and immediately felt guilty when he saw the look on his dad’s face. “I’m-I’m sorry; I don’t know why I said that.”

 

“I think I do. I haven’t been around. To teach you how to drive, to show you colleges. But I’ve done everything in my power to know who you are. Barry, I don’t want to take anything from you, I believe in you,” Henry said as he walked over and put a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “This isn’t about me not believing in you.”

 

“I know that. And I’m fine. Thank you, thank you very much for worrying about me. I love you, but I’m fine,” Barry told him.

 

Before they could continue talking, they heard a loud, blaring beep coming from the cortex. The pair ran and entered it to see a building with a large, flaming lightning bolt on the front.

 

“What is that?” Barry demanded.

 

“It’s CCPD,” Cisco told him.

 

“Barry-” Henry began but Barry was already gone.

 

Central City Police Department

Moments later

 

Barry sped into his lab. Zoom was there, unmasked, as he studied Barry’s crime board, where he had kept all the information on his mother’s murder.

 

“You know, it’s funny,” Zoom said, a chill going down Barry’s spine at hearing his own voice, so cold, so detached. “I never saw the crime photos of my parents’ accident. I guess I didn’t have to, I sat there in the backseat with their bodies mere feet from me, for hours.”

 

“Come on, what do you want man? You didn’t call me here just to talk,” Barry said annoyed and Zoom smiled unpleasantly as he turned around to face Barry.

 

“Oh, but that’s exactly what I did. You see, we’re mirror images of each other Barry. You could just as easily have become me,” Zoom said as he walked around the table.

 

“I would never be you,” Barry said confidently and Zoom chuckled.

 

“Oh but we are. Near identical backgrounds, near identical reason for running. The difference is that you’re afraid of your power. We are gods among men Barry. You’d much rather play the good guy, the hero. Doesn’t it get exhausting, living this double life? It was exhausting Barry, it was exhausting juggling between Zoom and Barry Allen!”  Zoom snarled.

 

“The difference is I’m not playing a role. The Flash and Barry, those are just two sides of me. Zoom, that’s your true face, as twisted and ugly as your mask. Barry is just…a persona you adopt, a mask you put on to fool everyone,” Barry said coolly.

 

Zoom smirked wickedly moments before a building next to the CCPD began to shake.

 

“You think your compassion is your strength, but it’s actually a weakness. You see, I can let that building fall to the ground without a second thought. But you? You have to save everyone in it. And that’s how I’ll beat you. Because while you’re busy playing Central City’s favorite son, I’ll be busy winning,” Zoom boasted with a smirk.

 

Barr didn’t dignify him with a response; he simply turned and sped out, to save those people in the building. Zoom smirked as he looked out the window, seeing Barry appear as a blur of yellow lightning.

 

“That’s it Barry, paly the hero while you can. Soon, it won’t matter,” Zoom said ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a whole lot of changes aside from some different dialogue between Barry and Zoom and a different Vibe. But I promise, next chapter will have several differences.


	14. Stopping Zoom's army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash's plan to stop Zoom and his army sets in motion a series of events none of them could have imagined.

Star Labs

Night

 

“We gotta make sure Zoom can’t take down any more building,” Barry told the others.

 

“And how do you propose we do that with an army of Metahumans laying waste to the city? We couldn’t stop Zoom on my earth, what makes here any different?” Harry challenged.

 

“We’re a team. We handle the Metahumans first, they’re Zoom’s armor. Without them, he’s more vulnerable,” Barry said confidently.

 

“Barry, we don’t even know how many of them there are,” Caitlin pointed out.

 

“There could be hundreds, maybe millions,” Iris added.

 

“All with different powers,” Cisco added.

 

“It could take us weeks to track them all down,” Joe finished.

 

“We don’t have weeks, we have to figure out a way to take them all down at once,” Barry said firmly.

 

“Again, how?” Harry asked.

 

“Cisco, your goggles, the camera, they didn’t work on Earth-2, right?” Barry asked as he looked over at Cisco.

 

“Yeah, it was a whole different frequency,” Cisco said, not seeing where Barry was going with this.

 

“And the way you took down the Time Wraith, that was based on frequency. Hartley’s entire shtick,” Barry said and Cisco got to his feet, his eyes lighting up with revelation.

 

“I think I’m smelling what you’re stepping in. So basically, we create some vibrational tech that could take down the Earth-2 Metas,” Cisco said and Barry nodded with a grin.

 

“Basically.”

 

“I like it,” Harry said with a smirk.

 

“Me to,” Harry said walking off.

 

“I’ll help,” Caitlin volunteered.

 

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything from CCPN,” Iris said and Barry nodded in thanks as she walked off.

 

“Bar, can I talk to you for a minute?” Joe asked and Barry nodded.

 

As he was walking down the hall, Cisco froze as he got another Vibe.

 

_Cisco Vibe_

_Cisco saw Barry, Oliver, Mari and, to his shock, Ronnie as Firestorm standing in front of a breach, obviously about to go in. Before Cisco could see anything else, the Vibe was over._

End Vibe

 

“What the hell man, what the hell,” Cisco muttered as he continued walking down the hall, wondering if he’d gotten hit on the head one too many times.

 

“Everything okay?” Barry asked Joe.

 

“Not really, it’s Wally,” Joe said and Barry frowned.

 

“He okay?”

 

“No not really, no. He thought it would be a good idea to use himself as bait against a Metahuman psycho. Thought he could do things the way you would,” Joe said and Barry nodded.

 

“He told me he wasn’t gonna waste the chance I gave him. Joe, I’m not sure you can stop him,” Barry said.

 

“Wally’s already at more risk than I’m comfortable with, I don’t want him throwing caution to the wind like this. So, could you talk to him?” Joe pleaded and Barry nodded.

 

“Yeah, I promise, I’ll try,” Barry told him.

 

Central City

Later

 

Wally was in his car, listening to the police radio he had stolen when a voice spoke up by his open window.

 

“Stealing is illegal you know,” Wally jumped and Barry laughed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“I wasn’t scared,” Wally denied and Barry smiled.

 

“Can I,” Barry gestured to the car and Wally unlocked t and Barry sped in, getting in the passenger side. “Joe says you’ve been fighting Zoom’s army, by yourself.”

 

“I want to help Barry,” Wally said and Barry sighed.

 

“I get it Wally, I do, but leave this to us,” Barry tried to reason.

 

“If my dad said leave this to him, would you do it?” Wally challenged.

 

“I do have powers Wally,” Barry pointed out. “Wally, this is my fight, not yours. Just please, for our family, stay out of it.”

 

“That’s the thing Barry; it’s not just your fight anymore. It’s all of ours. This is my city to now; it’s up to all of us to protect it,” Wally said passionately.

 

Barry looked at Wally, an understanding dawning on him. Then his phone went off with a text. Barry pulled it out and looked at it.

 

‘Metahuman alert on Fifth and Main, get there now’ from Cisco.

 

“I gotta go, just be careful Wally,” Barry said before he sped out of the car, changed into his suit, and sped off.

 

Barry got there within seconds and stopped, staring at the woman in black in stunned shock.

 

“Why is it always so difficult to choose?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“Barry, what is it?” Cisco asked over the Comms.

 

“L-Laurel Lance,” Barry managed and she smirked. “Laurel.”

 

“Laurel Lance is dead. On this earth at least. Poor Black Canary. Bye-bye birdy,” she said mockingly.

 

Star Labs

 

“You knew her Doppelganger?” Harry asked, seeing the looks on Cisco and Caitlin’s faces.

 

“She was a friend. She died not long aga,” Caitlin said thickly.

 

Central City

 

“So, what do I call you?” Barry demanded and she smirked.

 

“You can call me Black Siren. Zoom mentioned that you might be showing up,” Black Siren said.

 

“If he told you what I can do, you should look more afraid,” Barry said confidently and she chuckled.

 

“And so should you,” Black Siren warned him.

 

“Tell me, why did you try to take down Mercury Labs?” Barry inquired.

 

“Because I like to watch things crumble and fall. Guess what? You’re next Red,” Black Siren said before she screamed.

 

Barry was hit with a sonic wave powerful enough to knock him on his back. Barry was dazed and the painful ringing in his ear did not help. Barry cried out as she used her scream on him again. He couldn’t hear what his team was saying or what Black Siren was saying as she walked closer to him. He shakily got to his feet only for Black Siren to punch him and then kick him in the chest hard enough to send him on his back. He saw her lips moving but couldn’t hear a word she was saying.

 

Suddenly, Wally drove in, hitting her with the back of his back. She went down as Wally threw open the passenger side door. Barry raced in at human speed as that was all he could manage at the moment, and got in before Wally sped off.

 

Star Labs

Later

 

“Why do so many villains we go up against use sound as a weapon?” Caitlin wondered as she cleaned the blood out of Barry’s ear.

 

“What?” Barry asked, barely able to hear.

 

“Nothing, you’ll be fine,” Caitlin chuckled as Joe walked over.

 

“So, Wally drove right up into the thick of it? That must have bene some conversation you two had, seeing as how he did the exact opposite of what we wanted,” Joe grumbled.

 

“As I can hear,” Barry quipped and Joe gave him a look. “Sorry, bad joke.”

 

“I’m in no laughing mood Barry,” Joe snapped and Barry held up his hands.

 

“Look Joe, I tried. I told I would try. But Wally, he’s determined,” Barry said as he got to his feet.

 

“Yeah, determined to get himself killed,” Joe uttered.

 

“Or determined to help people. Be glad, or I would not be standing here tonight,” Barry pointed out.

 

“He got lucky tonight. I don’t wanna see the day when he isn’t,” Joe snapped.

 

“We’ve got more than luck on our side,” Barry said and Joe gave him an exasperated look but he was in no mood to argue, so he simply walked off.

 

“You know you’re not invincible, right?” Caitlin pointed out once Joe had left the med-bay.

 

“I know Cait. Joe’s being overprotective but I get it,” Barry told her evenly.

 

“Barry, you’ve been acting like-like you think nothing can hurt you. It’s starting to worry us,” Caitlin said and Barry raised an eyebrow. “I won’t pretend to understand what happened while you were in the Speed Force, but we’re scientists. For us, we need a little fear. It helps us determine which risks we should take. I think you need to think about that Barry.”

 

Caitlin then walked off, leaving Barry to muse on what she had said.

 

Central City Police Department

Same time

 

“You look like crap,” Frost said as Black Siren walked into the room.

 

“I met your red friend tonight. Aren’t you gonna ask if I killed him?” Siren inquired.

 

“You didn’t,” Zoom said confidently from where he stood by the window, overlooking the city. “If you had, I’d know.”

 

“What are you, psychic now? Siren asked, only half joking.

 

“Something like that. Go knock down a few more buildings, like I ordered,” Zoom said without looking at her.

 

“What’s the point?” Siren asked.

 

Frost shot her a look and suddenly, Zoom had his hand around her through.

 

“You dare to question me?” he hissed and Siren felt a shiver of fear.

 

“Baby, you promised,” Frost said as she put a hand on his arm.

 

Zoom seemed to calm down and let her go. Siren felt to the floor, gasping for breath.

 

“The only reason you’re still alive is because of her. Now go do as I ordered you!” Zoom snarled.

 

Siren got up and began limping out.

 

“You go with her. I don’t want her screwing this up,” Zoom ordered and Frost nodded.

 

“As you wish,” Frost whispered, kissing him once before walking after Siren.

 

Star Labs

Not long after

 

“So, what is this?” Barry asked, gesturing to the device Harry and Cisco had built.

 

“It’s a small source of joy but, more importantly, it’s how we’re gonna stop Zoom’s army,” Cisco said.

 

“By giving them all electroshock therapy?” Joe asked sarcastically.

 

“By giving them dimensional shock therapy. All matter vibrates at its own unique frequency, right? You disrupt the frequency, you disrupt the matter. We found out that all Earth-2 people vibrate at a more erratic frequency that us,” Cisco explained.

 

“Higher,” Harry corrected and Cisco shot him a look.

 

“A higher frequency than we do. I ran this all past Hartley and he postulated that we could create a sort of dimensional tuning fork, voila,” Cisco said, gesturing to the device.

 

“Okay, you didn’t do it yourself,” Harry snapped.

 

“Just let me have this one, alright,” Cisco asked annoyed as he began drawing on a black board. “Okay, if you run around the city fast enough to create a refracting field, the device can send out a pulse that bounce of it, split apart, and collide with itself, over and over.”

 

“Amplifying it to an erratic frequency on Earth-2,” Barry realized.

 

“And when that hits anyone from earth-2-” Cisco began.

 

“It will disrupt their nervous system,” Caitlin continued.

 

“And Earth-2 Metas go night=night!” Cisco finished.

 

“Harry and Jesse are from Earth-2, how do we keep the pulse from hurting them?” Joe asked.

 

“Oh Detective, I didn’t know you cared,” Harry said.

 

“Yes you did,” Joe said teasingly and Harry chuckled.

 

“We designed these headphones to protect us from the pulse,” Harry said as he put said objects on.

 

“Beats by Wells,” Cisco quipped and Harry chuckled.

 

“Cisco, it’s your Metahuman alert app,” Caitlin said.

 

“That’s the high rise development on the West side, hundreds of people live there,” Joe paled.

 

“Ramon, we’re up! Set that pulse off right now! Allen, you need to start generating that refracting field right now,” Harry ordered as he and Cisco rushed to the device.

 

“Black Siren could take down those buildings at any point, all those people wells!” Barry argued.

 

“How many more people could die while we wait!?” Harry snapped.

 

“I think I just got the worst Idea of all time,” Cisco said and they all looked over at him.

 

Central City

Later

 

“Your boyfriend send you to spy on me?” Siren said as she looked back at Frost.

 

“Maybe he did. What did you expect; you know what happens to those who question his orders,” Frost said evenly.

 

“I gotta admit I never saw you as being with him. You seemed so in love with Deathstorm,” Siren admitted and she shrugged.

 

“Sometimes, you have to play a part. I haven’t been in love with him in years,” Frost revealed.

 

“You always were a good actress,” a familiar, smooth, silk like voice spoke up.

 

The two Metas froze, shock on their faces. They turned around, seeing who appeared to be Reverb.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Siren said as she stared at him.

 

“So does Zoom. I’d like to keep it that way,” Reverb said.

 

“You think you can fool Zoom?” Frost almost laughed.

 

“Hopefully, without you spying on us, I can. I’m not here for you, I’m here for her,” Reverb said as he looked over at Siren.

 

“What? You think I’ll help you take on Zoom? Please. Thanks, but I’ll stick with them,” Siren laughed as she gestured with her head to Frost, who smirked.

 

“What, play lapdog to a madman and a whore? You have no idea how powerful you are. With a single call, you can take down a building. I’d call that impressive. But why stop there? Why serve a master when you can be a master, when you can be a god? We could be gods?” Reverb proposed.

 

As Siren considered the offer, Frost narrowed her eyes. Something about this felt very familiar.

 

Star Labs

 

Barry sped off, running through the city and beginning to do his part as Harry began to activate the device.

 

Central City

 

“Reverb,” Frost said as she picked up a piece of metal pipe. “Catch.”

 

Cisco reached out and caught it with his right hand. As he did, Siren laughed.

 

“You almost had me going there. But the thing is all Doppelgangers are mirror images of themselves,” Siren said, stalking towards Cisco, who paled.

 

Realizing he had been had, Cisco turned and ran. However, he stopped when he rounded a dead-end as the two deadly woman approached.

 

“Oh god, this is really bad,” Cisco said as he turned to face them.

 

“Nice knowing you Cisco,” Frost chuckled before shooting a blast of ice at him.

 

Cisco instinctively raised his hands and, to his shock, some sort of beam shot out of his hands. The two beams collided and a blast of ice and energy threw all three of them back.

 

“What the what?” Cisco groaned as he landed hard on his back.

 

“What did you do? What did you do!?” Siren asked her voice suddenly panicked.

 

Cisco looked up and paled at what he saw. During the blast, a shard of ice had struck Killer Frost in the chest and stared without seeing. As Cisco stared in shock and horror at Frost, Siren suddenly screamed in agony as the device began to work.

 

Central City Police Department

 

Zoom and his army were suddenly wracked with agony.

 

Star Labs

 

Jesse cried out in pain as her headphones weren’t working. Harry rushed to her and yanked her headphones off before taking his off. Despite Jesse’s protests, Harry pushed through the pain and put his headphones on her.

 

Central City Police Department

 

With a roar of rage, Zoom opened up a breach and sped through it, leaving his army behind.

 

Star Labs

 

“Turn it off! Turn it off it works!” Jesse cried out as Harry fell to the ground, out cold.

 

As Joe turned off the device, Jesse, Caitlin, and Henry surrounded Harry.

 

“It’s okay, he’s okay, we’ll take care of him. It’s okay Jesse, He’ll be okay,” Henry assured her as he checked Harry’s vitals.

 

“Barry, it worked. Bring ‘em all in,” Joe ordered over the comms.

 

“Got it, I’m on clean up,” Barry said cheerfully before getting to work.

 

Central City Police Department, next day

Afternoon

 

“All the Earth-2 Metas are back home, except for Zoom, who escaped through a breach, and Black Siren,” Barry told Joe the next day.

 

“Why not her?” Joe asked.

 

“Well, according to Harry, she’d get the death penalty, I don’t wanna do that. For now, let’s just keep her in the pipeline until we can figure out what to do with her,” Barry said and Joe nodded.

 

“So, you talk to Wally again?” Joe asked, changing the subject.

 

“No, and I’m not gonna,” Barry said and Joe looked at him shocked. “He’s your son Joe.”

 

“Yeah, I know he’s my son,” Joe grumbled.

 

“No, what I mean is he’s got your values. He’s got your inner drive to help people, do what’s right. We’re supposed to think we’re something we’re not until we become that thing. That’s the path Wally’s on. I’m not gonna stop him from becoming the hero he’s gonna become, and I really don’t think you should either,” Barry said and Joe was silent for a moment.

 

“I can’t wait until you have kids and they torture you.  I’ll laugh in your face,” Joe said and Barry laughed.

 

“Alright gramps,” Barry laughed.

 

“Papa. My grandkids are gonna calla me Papa,” Joe corrected and Barry simply laughed as he walked off.

 

Star Labs

Night

 

Siren looked up as her cell door opened and she was stunned to see Zoom on the other side.

 

“Surprised to see me?”

 

“I thought you’d be long gone by now,” Siren admitted, wondering if he blamed her for Frost’s death and had come to kill her.

 

“Things change,” Zoom said as he opened up her cell and she cautiously walked out.

 

“Relax; I’m not here to kill you.”

 

“You don’t blame me?” she asked skeptically.

 

“Nor Reverb’s doppelganger. There is only person to blame for all this: Barry Allen,” Zoom growled, his eyes filled with rage.

 

“So, are you gonna kill him?” Siren asked and Zoom chuckled.

 

“Death would be a release from this life and his sentence has yet to be carried out. I am going to tear everything from him. Kill those he lives for; destroy that which he holds most dear. Then, once he has lost everything, once he begs for death…I will rip out his heart, as he has done to me!” Zoom snarled, his eyes filled with grief and rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is where I’m just going to go my own way rather than follow the season’s end, because Zoom’s whole plan in the show was stupid and random.
> 
> I changed the dialogue where Caitlin said they loved Laurel because wow, what a backtrack. They barely knew Laurel, I’m pretty sure that was an attempt to appease the outrage over Laurel’s death; I would go as far as to say they exited that scene to make it better with the fans. Well, maybe you shouldn’t have killed Laurel in the first place then.
> 
> Zoom’s monologue in the end is meant to parallel Slade’s in 2x09 of Arrow because the villains of Flash and Arrow parallel each other season by season.


	15. Divide and conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vengeful Zoom, assisted by Black Siren, begins to arrange the events for his endgame by targeting Barry's friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we enter the endgame. We will have four to five chapters more before this story wraps up.

Star Labs  
Night

Harry was alone in the cortex, going over some work on the computers when he got an alert. Harry frowned, checking it out, and paled when he saw what it was.

“No no no!” Harry shouted jumping to his feet as Barry walked in.

“Harry, what is it?” Barry asked concerned.

“Black Siren, she’s not in her cell. Zoom, he must have freed her!” Harry shouted his thoughts racing as he imagined what Zoom must have Siren doing at that very moment.

Central City  
Same time

“So you used to race? That must have been so cool,” Jesse said as Wally drove them in his car.

“It was such a rush. But, at some point, you gotta move passed the rush,” Wally told her.

Up ahead, in the middle of the street, Black Siren smirked before screaming, unleashing her Cry. The sonic scream hit the car and the car was thrown back, flipping over and knocking out the pair. 

Star Labs  
Same time

The computer beeped and Harry looked over at it.

“The alert in Wally’s car went off. He’s in trouble, it might be Black Siren,” Harry said.

His phone started ringing and he pulled it out. When he saw Barry’s name flashing across the screen, it only took a second for Harry to put two and two together. 

However, before he could react, Zoom had grabbed him and thrown him across the room. He hit the wall, hard, and went down, groaning in pain as his phone clattered to the floor. Zoom suddenly sped over to him, grabbing him by his shirt.

“Don’t worry Wells, I’m not gonna kill you…yet. First, I want you to see the fruits of your labor. I’m gonna keep you alive just long enough so you can see the end of the path you started us on when you turned on the Accelerator,” Zoom hissed before punching him at high speed, knocking him out.

Central City  
Later

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Barry said as he stood up, turning to Joe and Iris. “There’s no sign of another vehicle hitting Wally’s car. Or anything coming into contact with it for that matter. It’s like the car was just suddenly thrown back.”

“You think a Meta did this?” Iris asked.

“Probably,” Barry said before his phone rang and Barry pulled it out. “It’s Cisco. Hey Cisco, did you find out why Harry never answered his phone?”

“Because he’s not here, I found his phone on the floor of the cortex. I checked the security footage, Zoom took him and set Black Siren loose,” Cisco said panicked and Barry paled.

“Of course, that would explain the damage to Wally’s car,” Barry said as he looked over at the damaged car. 

“So Zoom and Black Siren took Wally, Jesse, and Wells? Why?” Joe asked as he and Iris paled, realizing the danger wally was now in.

“Because he blames us for Killer Frost’s death and now he’s picking us off one at a time,” Barry said softly.

“How do you know that?” Iris asked.

“Because it’s what I’d do,” Barry said honestly. “In Zoom’s position, if I had nothing to lose, I would go after the people who had taken away everything I loved.”

“Are we sure Zoom is even capable of love?” Cisco asked.

“I saw them in the cave when they held me captive. Zoom doesn’t love much, but he loved her,” Barry said confidently.

“What do we do Bar?” Joe asked.

“First, put Iris and my dad in protective custody,” Barry ordered and Joe nodded as Iris looked outraged.

“Barry, I’m not going into hiding,” Iris protested.

“Iris, you and my dad can’t help me with this. The only way you can is to get somewhere Zoom and Black Siren can’t get to you. And I am not asking,” Barry said before looking over at Joe. “Get them in protective custody and then meet the rest of us back at Star Labs. We’ll keep looking for Wally and the others.”

Joe nodded and Barry turned and sped off.

Star Labs  
Later 

Barry sped into the cortex; his cowl pulled back, and noticed that Cisco and Caitlin weren’t there.

“Caitlin? Cisco?” Barry called out, worried that Zoom had gotten to them.

“What do I tell you every time we finish wrath of Khan?” Barry turned around to see Cisco aiming Harry’s pulse rifle at him. “Answer me!” 

“I have been and always will be your friend,” Barry said, realizing what Cisco was doing.

“Oh thank god, Cait it’s him,” Cisco sighed in relief, lowering the rifle as Caitlin walked out from behind the corner. “Sorry man, but we had to know it was you.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Barry assured them as Joe walked in.

“Iris and Henry are in protective custody, although Iris isn’t happy about it,” Joe said before he saw the pulse rifle. “Why do you have Wells’ fancy rifle?”

“It doesn’t matter. Anything on Wally and the others?’ Barry asked and Cisco shook his head

“Nothing. I’m guessing you didn’t find anything either?” Cisco said.

“I searched everywhere I could think of, I couldn’t find a trace of them,” Barry said frustrated.

“They might not even be here, Zoom and Black Siren might have taken them back to Earth-2,” Caitlin pointed out.

“So what do we do then?” Joe snapped, his worry over Wally making him irritable.

“We need to stop and think. We can’t afford to make any mistakes or we’ll play right into Zoom’s hand,” Barry told them.

Central City safe house  
Same time

“Can’t believe we’re stuck in here,” Iris grumbled as she sat in a chair. “Can’t even use my phone.”

“I don’t particularly like it either Iris, but I can understand why Barry and Joe would want us here,” Henry said and Iris looked up at him. “Barry’s the Flash, he needs Cisco and Caitlin to help him with the science, Joe can help him on the ground. Like it or not Iris, in situations like this, we’re dead weight.”

Before Iris could respond, they heard the sounds of screams and gun shots from outside the door. Iris jumped to her feet, fear in her eyes as the door was yanked open and Zoom, in his costume, sped in, blue lightning sparkling off him.

“Hello Iris, Henry,” Zoom said in his monstrous voice. “You’re going on a little trip.”

Star Labs  
Later

“Okay, thank you,” Joe sighed heavily as he turned around to face the others, who had been watching the rather tense conversation Joe had been having. “The officers standing guard over Iris and Henry missed their check in time. A couple of our guys went to check it out, found them all dead and Henry and Iris missing.”

“Damn it. We should have realized that Zoom would use his appearance as my doppelganger to find out where they were. I’m so stupid,” Barry said, running a hand through his hair.

“None of us could have seen this coming,” Caitlin told him.

“I should have. I should have because Zoom is just an evil version of me! But I didn’t because of my time in the Speed Force and now everyone I love is paying for it,” Barry said in frustration.

“Bar, you can’t think like that. I’m worried about Iris and Wally to, but like you said, we need to stay focused. We need to figure out what Zoom wants,” Joe said, doing his best to think rationally.

Suddenly, Barry’s phone started ringing. Barry pulled it out and saw ‘unknown caller’ flash across the screen. Having a feeling he knew who it was, Barry answered it.

“Hello?” Barry answered.

“Hey Barry, lose something? Maybe a few somethings?” Zoom asked smugly and Barry glowered.

“What do you want Hunter?” Barry snapped and Zoom chuckled.

“I want to talk Barry. Meet me at the docks, two hours. Come alone or the survival of your friends cannot be guaranteed,” Zoom said before he hung up.

“Bar?” Joe asked as Barry lowered his phone. 

“Zoom wants me to meet him at the docks in two hours, alone,” Barry said as he turned around to face them.

“Barry, that’s insane. It’s a trap,” Cisco told him.

“I know it’s a trap Cisco but if I don’t show up, there’s no telling what he’ll do to our friends!” Barry snapped, running a hand through his hair.

“Well we gotta do something before this psychopath does anything else,” Joe told them.

“You’re right Joe, we do need to do something,” Barry said as he dialed a number and put his phone back to his ear. “Hey, it’s me. I need your help. How fast can you get to Central City?"


	16. Zoom's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom sets the final phase of his plan in motion.

Central City Docks  
Night

“Surprised you came. I wouldn’t have,” Zoom said as he saw Barry walked over.

“That’s the difference between you and me, I actually care about the people on my team,” Barry snapped and Zoom chuckled. “What do you want Zoom?”

“I am prepared to release your friends and family…for a cost,” Zoom said and Barry eyed him wearily. “Ramon designed the technology that nullifies the power of Metahumans on this earth. I’m sure he can develop something that can knock out that technology as well.”

“You want to stage a prison break, break out your army on Earth-2,” Barry realized and Zoom’s only response is to smirk. “I’m not gonna give you what you want.”

“Well so far, you haven’t done anything I haven’t wanted you to do Barry. I knew you would find a way to take down my army. I knew you would keep Black Siren here because she was the Doppelganger of your friend and you couldn’t stand to let her die. The only thing I didn’t count on was Killer Frost dying because of your efforts. For that, you will suffer, as I am suffering now.”

“I am never going to help you, do you understand? Do you understand?!” Barry suddenly shouted.

As Zoom narrowed his eyes, he suddenly cried out as he felt a piercing pain in his leg. He looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his leg. Hearing someone drop down, Zoom looked up to see the Green Arrow standing next to Barry.

“Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer. You won’t be going anywhere for a while,” Oliver said and Zoom smirked as he yanked the arrow out of his leg.

“So you brought a friend,” Zoom said as he tossed the arrow to the ground. “So did I.”

Suddenly, Barry and Oliver were thrown back by a sonic scream. The heroes landed painfully on their backs as Black Siren walked up to Zoom’s side. As they sat up, Oliver’s eyes widened as he stared at the Doppelganger of his first love. 

“So The Hood on this earth is still alive. Hello Robert,” she said as she stared at him, not knowing it was the wrong Queen under that hood.

“You have four hours to give me what I want before I start killing your friends,” Zoom said before he vibrated his body, cleansing it of the Nanites. “Apparently you two didn’t learn much from Thawne.” 

In a blur of blue lightning, Zoom and Black Siren disappeared. 

“She looked like Laurel. Why did she look like Laurel?” Oliver demanded and Barry knew he had some explaining to do.

Star Labs  
Later

“So, she’s Laurel’s…doppelganger from another earth?” Oliver asked as he messaged his temple, feeling a migraine coming. “And she’s working with Zoom?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Cisco said.

“Why didn’t you tell me this? You should have told me!” Oliver snapped as he looked at the three of them.

“You’re right,” Barry said as he looked at his friend. “I should have told you about Black Siren and I’m sorry. But I need you to focus Oliver. We need to focus on Zoom; he is the threat here, not Black Siren. And we have no idea what he could do next.”

Central City Police Department  
Same time

Joe was at his desk, on the phone with some Marshalls, trying to get a handle on the situation. He ended the call with a sigh, the stress starting to get to him. 

“Rough day?” A familiar voice asked.

Joe whipped his head up to see Barry standing in front of his desk. However, the smirk on his face told him it wasn’t Barry.

“What do you want?” Joe snarled as he got to his feet.

“My my, temper temper Joseph,” Zoom said mockingly, wagging his finger like Joe was a naughty child. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to Iris, would we?”

“Where is my daughter?” Joe demanded.

“Alive. And she’ll stay that way as long as I get what I want.” Zoom promised.

“You’re not gonna get away with this, Barry’s gonna stop you,” Joe sneered and Zoom chuckled.

“Let him try. I look forward to it,” Zoom said gleefully, an evil light in his eyes.

Joe growled before storming off. Zoom stared after him, a smirk on his lips as Joe walked over to the elevator. Joe pushed the button and walked in, a woman inside in a scarf wrapped around her head wearing sunglasses. As the doors closes, Joe stiffened as he felt the woman put a gun to his back.

“Peek a boo,” Shawna Baez said as she put a hand on his shoulder and the two vanished in a black mist.

Star Labs  
Later

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. Why are we doing this?” Cisco looked away from working on the device to knock out the power dampeners.

“Because he has our friends. I would like for us to get them back. If that means giving Zoom what he wants, then I’ll do that,” Barry said even as a hint of uncertainly entered him.

“And how many times has Zoom lived up to his end of the deal? What’s to stop him from killing them once he gets what he wants?” Cisco demanded.

“Nothing. But I don’t think he’ll kill them. If he was gonna kill them, he would’ve sent us their bodies already,” Barry said confidently. 

Further conversation was interrupted by Barry’s phone. Barry dug it out of his pocket and saw Joe’s name flashing across the screen. Barry got a bad feeling, a put forming in his stomach, and answered it.

“Joe?”

“Hey Barry, how’s it going?” Zoom asked and Barry wanted to spit fire.

“We’re already working on it; you don’t need to take anyone else!” Barry cried and Zoom only laughed in amusement.

“Oh but I do. I want you to know that I’m serious. And that you have an infinite number of fathers to kill. You have two hours remaining Barry, I’d get to it,” Zoom said before he hung up.

“Get working on it Cisco, we don’t have a lot of time left!” Barry shouted and Cisco got to work with renewed vigor.

Central City Docks  
Later

“Here,” Barry all but shoved the red, circular ball into Zoom’s hand. “Cisco says that should knock out every power dampener within a ten mile radius. Now let my friends go!”

“I think you’ll find that our arrangement was, at best, implied. And even so, why would I let them go? They give me all the leverage I need Barry. Your problem is you think you’ve already figured out my next move when you have no idea what game I’m playing,” Zoom smirked.

With a roar of rage, Barry rushed at Zoom. Zoom tossed the ball to the ground before blocking Barry’s strike. He tossed Barry to the ground and put his vibrating hand to Barry’s throat.

“One false move Queen and I take off his head,” Zoom said and Oliver growled as he lowered his bow, glaring at Zoom. “I’ll be seeing you real soon Barry.”

Zoom then sped off, grabbing the ball on the way out before Barry could stop him.

“Damn it!” Barry growled before hitting the ground.

“Calm down Barry,” Oliver told him.

“He has my friends and my family and the one thing that can give him his army back!” Barry exploded.

“I know, but like you said, you need to stay calm and think. Zoom is just you if you were a psychopath. So, in Zoom’s his position, what would you do next?” Oliver asked, trying to get Barry to think.

Barry took a few calming breaths, trying to calm down and think.

“I wouldn’t go back and use it on Earth-2,” Barry said calmly as he thought. “I wouldn’t go for my army, not yet. I would…oh no.”

“What?” Oliver asked concerned at how Barry paled.

“I know what Zoom’s planning,” Barry said before taking off.

Iron Heights, Metahuman wing  
Not long after

Barry, in his Flash suit, sped in and looked around in dismay. The entire section was completely demolished, every cell door was shattered. Zoom had broken out every Metahuman he and Team Flash had put away since Atom Smasher had attacked the Flash Day celebration.

“Cisco, Zoom staged a breakout at the Metahuman wing in Iron Heights,” Barry said but only heard static on the other end. “Cisco?” 

Star Labs  
Not long after

Barry sped in and looked around in horror. The Cortex was trashed. Something, likely Black Siren’s scream, had trashed everything. And worst of all, there was no sign of Cisco or Caitlin. And the words ‘if you want your friends and family to live, come to Earth-2’ were carved into the wall.


	17. Gathering a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry recruits old allies as he prepares to take down Zoom once and for all.

Star Labs  
Night

“So all this was just to lure you to this Earth-2?” Oliver asked as he and Barry set up the monitors again.

“Apparently. I don’t think we can handle this by ourselves Ollie, I think you should call in Dig and Thea,” Barry said and Olivier tensed.

“That’s gonna be a bit difficult. After Genesis, John ad Thea left the team,” Oliver said and Barry whipped his head towards him. “After everything that happened…they both needed some time. John’s overseas and I don’t think Speedy is in the right headspace to help us. We’re on our own.”

“Maybe not,” Barry said as a thought occurred to him. “I need to make a phone call.”

Earth-2  
Same time

Cisco groaned as he came to. Blinking, he sat up as he looked around, his vision coming into focus.

“You alright Cisco?” Henry asked as Cisco saw that they, Joe, Jesse, Wally, and Harry were all in some room.

“Fine. Anyone catch the car that hit me?” Cisco asked as he instinctively tried to put his hand to his head.

Key word tried, as the chains he now realized were on his arms stopped his hand mid-way up. As he looked around, he saw the others were chained to the floor as well.

“Where are we?” Cisco asked.

“Somewhere on Earth-2. Not sure where exactly, but Zoom brought us here through a breach,” Harry explained.

“Wait, where are Caitlin and Iris?” Cisco asked as he noticed the absence of his best friend and teammate. 

“Iris and I were separated when Zoom brought us here. We haven’t seen Caitlin,” Henry explained grimly.

Cisco frowned; worry clouding his features before the door opened. Everyone looked up to see Zoom walk in, mask off. He was flanked by Siren and Mark Mardon. Henry and Jesse, the only members of the group who hadn’t seen Zoom without his mask, gapped as they saw Zoom.

“Where the hell is my daughter?!” Joe growled as he tried to jump to his feet, but the chains yanked him back down.

“Alive…for now,” Zoom said with a smirk. “You see, I’ve got something special in mind for her and Dr. Snow.”

“If you hurt them-” Cisco began.

“You’ll do nothing Vibe. You don’t have the power of Reverb just yet. Besides, it’s time to move. Get them up and moving,” Zoom ordered and Mardon and Siren immediately walked over and began removing the chains from the floor and forcing the group to their feet.

“Barry, he’ll come for us,” Henry said confidently and, if possible, Zoom’s smirk seemed to widen.

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

Star Labs, Earth-1  
Later

After about an hour, Barry and Oliver had managed to get everything up and running again and Barry was at the computers, typing.

“So, you can find one of these breaches?” Oliver asked and Barry nodded.

“When we first found out about the breaches, Cisco set up a program that searches for the energy the breaches give off. It should give us the location of the breach Zoom took the others through,” Barry explained.

“Barry, you really think we can take on Zoom, Black Siren, and the Metas you put in pison by ourselves?” Oliver asked doubtfully.

“We won’t be by ourselves,” Barry said as the computer beeped. “She’s here.”

Oliver wondered who ‘she’ was until Mari walked in.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Barry said as he walked over to her.

“From the sounds of it, you could use all the help you could get,” Mari said before looking over at Oliver. “Hey Oliver.”

“Mari,” Oliver greeted pleasantly. 

“Okay, the computer should go off when it finds a breach. I’ll be back,” Barry said as he turned to walk off.

“Wait, where are you going?” Oliver asked confused.

“Zoom is working with at least Black Siren, Weather Wizard, Tokamak, Tar Pit, Geomancer, and whatever other Metahumans he’s managed to recruit. Like Mari said, we need all the help we can get,” Barry said before speeding off.

Pittsburg, one year ago  
Afternoon

Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein were in one of their many arguments when suddenly, the room they were in had a gust of wind blow through it. The pair looked over and saw Barry, in his suit, standing in the room.

“Barry? What are you doing here?” Stein asked surprised as Barry lowered his cowl.

“I need your help,” Barry said, trying very hard not to look too hard at Ronnie. “This is going to sound pretty strange, but I just traveled back about a year to find you two.”

“You did it,” Stein said in shocked delight and Barry nodded.

“Wait, time travel?” Ronnie asked stunned.

“Yeah, it exists. And that’s not the only weird thing, the Multiverse exists as well,” Barry said and Stein looked like all his dreams had come true while Ronnie just looked confused.

“What?” Ronnie asked.

“Basically, there are these parallel dimensions, these other earths. They all exist in the same space but they vibrate at a different frequency. Through this portal we call a breach, you can travel to these other earths,” Barry explained and Ronnie nodded, showing he was following. “For the past eight months, we’ve been dealing with a speedster from what we call Earth-2 who calls himself Zoom. He’s kidnapped my friends and family, including my dad, Joe…and Caitlin.”

This had the desired effect, as Ronnie got to his feet, horror on his face. Stein, however, looked confused.

“Why did you not simply go to us in your own time?” Stein inquired and Barry fought not to squirm.

“You two are otherwise unavailable. It’s hard to explain, but I don’t think I can do this without you. Are you gonna help me or not?” Barry asked and the pair exchanged a glance.

Star Labs   
Later

“Okay, looks like there’s a breach somewhere behind the police station,” Oliver said as he and Mari looked at the computer.

“Now we just have to wait for Barry to get back,” Mari noted.

“We find a breach?” Barry asked as he walked back in, Ronnie with him I his Firestorm form. 

“Yeah. Who’s your friend?” Mari asked as Barry gave a shocked look to Barry.

“Right. Oliver, Mari, this is Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. Or as they prefer, Firestorm,” Barry introduced. “Ronnie, Professor Stein, this is Oliver Queen and Mari McCabe.” 

“Nice to meet you, Stein says hi to,” Ronnie said politely.

“Barry, can I talk to you for a minute?” Oliver asked, gesturing over to a corner of the Cortex.

Barry nodded, already knowing what this was about. He followed Oliver over to the corner and waited for Oliver to start.

“I thought Ronnie was dead,” Oliver said quietly so neither of the others could hear.

“He is. I went back in time to before the three of us fought Dr. Wells and brought them back with me,” Barry said.

“Barry, you yourself said that messing with time doesn’t end well,” Oliver reminded him.

“Yeah, well everyone I love is in the hands of a psychopath Oliver. I’m gonna put him back the moment I took him,” Barry explained.

“And if his time here messes with the timeline?” Oliver inquired.

“I’ll worry about that when my friends and family are safe,” Barry said firmly.

“Hey,” Mari said and they looked over at her. “We found the breach where Zoom took them.”

Central City  
Later

“So, you guys ready for this?” Barry asked as all of them stood in front of the breach.

“Going to another Earth to fight your psycho doppelganger and his gang of super powered goons, one of which is the evil doppelganger o my friend? Never thought I’d be doing this,” Mari muttered.

“Over the last ten years, I’ve done a lot of things I thought I’d never do. But normal went out the window the day I met you,” Oliver said as he looked over at Barry, who allowed a smile to cross his face.

“Let’s go,” Firestorm said and Barry nodded.

“On three. One,” Barry began.

“Two,” Oliver continued.

“Three!” Firestorm said as they all dove through the portal, unaware of what would wait them on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a lot happens in this chapter, but next chapter will have some significant developments.


	18. Arrival on Earth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the others arrive on Earth-2 and almost immediately are met with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, I got a little distracted with life and other projects, but I want you to know that I am going to finish this and soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this.

Central City, Earth-2  
Night

The team of four leapt out of the breach, landing on an empty street. As they looked around, they appeared to be in a rather rundown part of town.

“Well Barry, you’re the Earth-2 expert here. Any idea where we are?” Mari asked and Barry was silent as he observed his surroundings.

“I think we’re in downtown Central City,” Barry said, recognizing some parts of the street from his first trip here. “Cisco and I fought Killer Frost and Deathstorm here.”

“Who?” Firestorm asked confused.

“Your and Caitlin’s Doppelgangers, they worked for Zoom,” Barry explained and the other Meta could only nod, visibly stunned.

“So where do you think Zoom would have taken everyone?” Oliver asked and Barry shrugged.

“I don’t know. Whatever sanity he had, he lost when Killer Frost died,” Barry said and Ronnie frowned in confusion.

“He’s your Doppelganger right? So what would you do in his position?” Mari asked before Ronnie could voice his question about Frost and Zoom’s relationship.

“Zoom is a psychopath who blames me for the death of the only person in the multiverse he cared about,” Barry said after a moment of thought. “He doesn’t have anything to lose anymore. That makes him even more dangerous. There’s no telling what he’ll do next.”

Almost before Barry had finished speaking, there was a flash of light and the sound of glass breaking. The group whirled towards the source of the sound and Barry paled. Henry Hewitt, or Tokamak as Caitlin had dubbed him, stood down the street, his arms raised as he two red energy streams drained the energy of two street lights.

“Hewitt, you have to stop,” Barry said as he stepped forward.

“You locked me in that pipeline then threw me in jail! You’re gonna pay for that!” Hewitt roared as the street lights shattered.

Barry sped out of the way, grabbing Oliver and Mari as he did, avoiding the blast of energy as Ronnie flew up into the sky. 

“Who the hell is this guy?” Ronnie asked as Barry sped the others behind a corner of a building.

“Henry Hewitt. He’s a scientist with rage issues. He has the power to drain energy and turn it into a weapon. The angrier he gets, the more power he has,” Barry explained.

“Does he have any weaknesses?” Oliver inquired.

“When he gets angry, he gets more unstable as well as more powerful,” Barry explained.

“Like a double-edged sword,” Mari said and Barry nodded.

“Allen! Get out here and face me!” Hewitt roared shooting a beam of energy at a random building, scorching it.

“Seems like he’s already pretty angry,” Ronnie noted.

“We need to get him angrier,” Barry ordered. “Ronnie, rub Firestorm in his face.”

“What?” Ronnie asked confused.

“He thinks he deserves to be Firestorm. Just do it!” Barry snapped and Ronnie didn’t need to be told twice.

Ronnie flew up into the air, throwing a ball of fire at Hewitt. The fire hit Hewitt but this only seemed to make him madder.

“Stein! You chose another over me!? I deserve the Firestorm matrix! I deserve it! Me!” Hewitt ranted as he fired a blast at Ronnie.

“Then why is it that I have it instead?” Ronnie mocked as he avoided the energy blasts Hewitt shot at him. “Maybe you just aren’t as smart and important as you think.”

His words had the desired effect, as Hewitt unleashed a primal scream of pure rage before firing another blast at Ronnie. Ronnie managed to avoid it and, purely to piss Hewitt off, laughed mockingly.

“If that’s the best you can do, why on earth do you think you deserve this?” Ronnie asked, fighting off a laugh.

“Hey Hewitt!” Barry said, appearing a few feet from the seething Meta. “You want me? Well I’m right here!”

Now with a target in front of him, Hewitt roared in rage as he shot an energy blast at Barry. However, Barry sped out of the way, speeding in behind Hewitt, which only served to make him even angrier. Hewitt unleashed a primal roar of rage, the energy flickering off him like flames. Hewitt tried to throw another energy blast at Barry but Barry sped away. Ronnie flew it, shooting fire at Hewitt but Hewitt matched with an energy blast. As the two beams met in a stalemate in the sky, Oliver took advantage of Hewitt’s distraction. 

He jumped out from behind the corner Ronnie and Barry had left him and Mari in, an arrow notched, and fired. Hewitt, too distracted with Ronnie, didn’t even see the arrow coming. It hit him in the back and he gasped as he was injected with a sedative. The energy faded from Hewitt’s body and he went down, unconscious. Oliver lowered his bow as Mari stepped out from behind the corner as well, Ronnie landing by Hewitt’s unmoving form as Barry sped up next to him.

“Now what?” Ronnie asked.

“Now we see what he knows,” Barry said, exchanging a look with Oliver. “By whatever means necessary.”

Unseen to any of them, Shawna watched this from a rooftop before disappearing in a black mist.

Zoom’s lair   
Not long after

“Allen and his friends took Hewitt, exactly like Zoom said he would,” Shawna told Siren as they met at the entrance.

“If course they did. It’s all part of the plan after all. He knows every move Allen will make before he even makes it,” Siren smirked.

“What’s Zoom’s plan? I want to make Allen pay for what he did to me,” Shawna snapped, remembering being locked up in the pipeline.

“And he will. Soon, the fun is going to start,” Siren promised with a smirk.

Central City  
Not long after

Hewitt came to, blinking as he took in his surroundings. He was tied to a chair in a dark room, a collar on his neck. 

“Don’t even try to use your powers,” Hewitt looked up to see the Green Arrow in front of him. “Flash grabbed that from Iron Heights, you won’t be shooting anymore energy out of your hands for a while.”

“What do you want?” Hewitt snapped his anger still clear.

“Zoom has taken several people hostage. Where are they?” Green Arrow demanded.

“You’re working with Allen, I’m not telling you anything,” Hewitt said and Green Arrow sighed.

“I know what breaks, what kills, and what just hurts,” Green Arrow said as he pulled an arrow out from his quiver. “I’ve tried to be better than what I am. But the thing is…when I’m better, the people around me suffer. I can’t be better. I have to be…me. And I’m done running from that.”

The Green Arrow then fired, getting Hewitt in the leg and Hewitt just cried out in pain.


	19. Battle on the mountain side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the location of their friends, Barry and his allies walk right into a trap.

Central City  
Night

As he, Mari, Ronnie, and Stein stood outside in the hall, Barry winced as they all heard Hewitt scream in pain from whatever Oliver was doing to him. 

“Barry,” Stein said as he approached Barry. 

“Professor,” Barry greeted.

“I understand that our situation is very grave but…is torture really necessary?” Stein asked hesitantly.

“Why don’t you ask Cisco and Caitlin? Oh that’s right, you can’t, because they are being held captive by a psychopath,” Barry snapped. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save the people I love Professor. If that means letting Oliver torture that jackass, I’m fine with that.”

“Barry, calm down. He’s just concerned. To tell you the truth, so am I,” Mari said as she walked over.

“You guys haven’t been dealing with Zoom and his army for the past seven months,” Barry said, turning away to take a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I know it seems harsh, but I’m not losing anyone to Zoom.”

“And you won’t,” Oliver said as he walked out, causing all of them to turn their attention to him.

“Did Hewitt tell you anything?” Ronnie asked desperately and Oliver nodded.

“Zoom is holding them in his lair on this earth. Barry, do you know where that is?” Oliver asked and they looked over at Barry.

“It’s in a cave in the mountain range outside Central City. He held me prisoner there. I know the way,” Barry confirmed. 

Zoom’s lair  
Later

Barry sped into the entrance, stopping and waiting. Seconds later, Ronnie landed next to him before Mari flew in, carrying Oliver, the image of a bird around her. Silently, Barry gestured them forward once they were all inside. Oliver had an arrow notched, all them ready for combat. They had no idea what they were walking into.

They entered the section of lair with the cells. Barry repressed the shutter, barely, that shot through him as he remembered Zoom and Frost torturing him. As they walked in, Barry was flooded with relief as he saw his family and friends. Wally and Joe were held in the cell next to Cisco and his dad, who were in the cell Barry had occupied when he had been captured the first time. Harry and Jessie were in the cell Jessie had been in when Zoom had brought Barry here the first time. And still, the man in the iron mask was there.

It Barry only a moment, but still a moment longer than he was proud of, to figure out what was wrong, why the feeling of dread didn’t completely leave him. Caitlin and Iris were still missing. His heart was filled with fear for their safety but, for the moment, he pushed it down, focusing on the task at hand. Barry silently entered the room, his teammates following him. This alerted the others to their presence.

“Barry!” Henry said as they all got to their feet.

“Don’t be so loud,” Ronnie said and those who knew gapped as they stared at him.

“Ronnie?” Cisco breathed as he stared at his friend. As Ronnie saw the look on Cisco’s face, it suddenly became clear to him why exactly Barry was keeping quiet about his future self’s presence in this future. It was because he had no future, Ronnie thought as his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Where are Caitlin and Iris?” Barry asked, trying to keep everyone focused.

“We haven’t seen Snow or West since we got here,” Harry said and Ronnie looked over at him, quickly figuring out this wasn’t the Harrison Wells he knew. “They’ve been taken somewhere else.”

“Zoom said he has something special in mind for them,” Wally added, his fear clear and shared by everyone who loved either of the two women in question.

“Why isn’t anyone standing guard over them?” Mari wondered.

“Because it’s a trap,” Oliver realized with dread.

“You got that right,” A hauntingly familiar voice spoke up behind them.

The four of them whirled around. Black Siren stood in the door way, a deadly smirk on her face. Mardon and Geomancer flanked her on either side. 

“And you fell for it, hook line and sinker,” Siren gloated as Oliver stepped forward.

“Laurel, you need to stop. I know you and you are not this person,” Oliver tried to reason with her.

“I’m not gonna fall for any of your lies Robert. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!” Siren shouted before unleashing her sonic scream. 

Barry sped over, grabbing Oliver and getting him out of the way as Ronnie fired off a blast of fire. The scream and blast met in the middle of the room, causing a mini-explosion. Everyone was pushed back as the glass in the cells rattled. However, they didn’t shatter, as Zoom had made sure they were near indestructible. As everyone picked themselves up, Cisco noticed a piece of the floor rising up.

“Guys behind you!” Cisco cried out in warning.

The heroes whirled around as Tar Pit, in his monstrous form, appeared out of the ground. He roared at them and the stench of tar filled the room.

“Tar Pit I presume?” Mari asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell.

“Yep, that’s him,” Barry said casually. 

“I’ll handle him, you guys deal with our news friends,” Ronnie said, his hands filling with fire. 

“Peak a boo,” Shauna said, appearing in black mist.

Before any of them could react, Shauna grabbed Mari by the arm and the two of them disappeared in a black mist. 

“Mari!” Barry shouted in worry.

“She can take care of herself. We have other concerns,” Oliver said as he stared at Siren. 

“You know Joe; I’ve spent the last year trying to figure out the best way to get my revenge. And I think I got it. I’ll kill your son the way you killed my brother,” Mardon said, waving his hands as several baseball sized pieces of hall formed in front of him. “Then you’ll know how it feels.”

Mardon sent the hail flying at Barry at forty miles per hour, making Barry speed out of the way. While this was going on, Ronnie threw two fire blasts at Tar Pit and Oliver fired an arrow at Siren.

At the base of the mountains, Mari and Shauna appeared in a black mist. With a growl, Mari kicked Shauna in the stomach, sending the Meta stumbling back. Quickly, Mari pressed the amulet around her neck, briefly being surrounded by the blue, glowing figure of a cheetah. With a primal growl reminiscent of said animal, Mari rushed at the Meta. However, Shauna disappeared in a black mist before reappearing behind Mari. 

“Can’t catch me,” Shauna said mockingly, disappearing again as Mari swung her fist around to strike her.

Back in Zoom’s lair, Tar Pit screamed in pain as Ronnie hit him with a fire blast. Barry dodged a miniature cyclone that Mardon blasted at him, speeding towards Mardon while dodging the blast. He sped around, creating the illusion that he was in more than out place. This confused Mardon and distracted him long enough for Barry to make his move. Barry sped in, grabbed him, and slammed him head against the glass of man in the iron mask’s cell. Mardon fell to the ground, out cold. 

Barry looked over at Oliver as he traded blows with Black Siren. As much as Barry wanted to help his friend, he knew Oliver wanted to face Laurel’s doppelganger alone. So Barry turned and raced over to assist Ronnie.

“Laurel please, stop!” Oliver pleaded, jumping back to avoid Siren’s kick. “I don’t want to fight you!”

“That’s too bad Robert, I want to fight you!” Siren snarled a mad glint in her eyes.

“I’m a Queen,” Oliver said reaching up and pulling back his hood and taking off his mask. “But It’s Oliver, not Robert.”

Siren froze as she stared at the doppelganger of the man she loved. It had been almost ten years since she had stared at that face. It had been younger, less worn down by age and hardship, and no facial hair, but it a still fundamentally the same as her Ollie.

“No…th-this is-isn’t…you can’t be,” Siren stammered, her mind going into denial.

“On this earth, Robert Queen is the one who came back from Lian Yu. On another, I did,” Oliver said as he lowered his bow to the ground before he approached her, hands held up in an ‘I come in peace’ gesture. “This can’t be you Laurel. I know you like I know my own name. You may be different then her, but you have the same look in your eyes that she did. I’ve been where you are, so full of anger and rage at a world that cast you. Condemned you for being who you are. And you just wanted to lash out, so you did.”

Siren’s heart raced, wondering how he knew all this, how he could relate so well to how she was feeling.

“You don’t have to do this. I won’t pretend that I know what you’ve been through, that you’re the same person as my Laurel. But I believe, fundamentally, that every version of ourselves is the same. Maybe some are a little kinder, a little darker. But all the same, we stay who we are. Let me help you, let me show you another way,” Oliver said, holding his hand out to Siren.

Siren sunk to her knees, vaguely aware of Ronnie and Barry overpowering Tar Pit, who returned to his human form. She couldn’t handle this, she couldn’t.

Outside, Mari tapped her amulet, being surrounded by the blue image of a gorilla before it faded. She rushed forward, lunging for Shauna. Shauna disappeared in black mist and Mari waited. Shauna reappeared behind her and that was what Mari had been waiting for. Mari grabbed her arm and threw her down onto the ground roughly, dazing the Meta. Before Shauna could recover, Mari punched her, hard. Shana went down, out cold as Mari stood to her full height, breathing heavily.

Unseen to her, a figure in a suit was in the distance, nearing the mountain range. He knelt down and slammed his hand on the ground. Immediately, shaking started as a crack formed in the ground. Mari looked over as a cracked started to form in the mountain. 

Inside, as the ground mountain started to shake, everyone looked around in confusion.

“What’s happening?” Wally asked in confusion.

“Geomancer, he’s trying to bring down the mountain!” Joe realized in horror.

“We need to get them out of the cells, now!” Barry ordered.

Outside, Mari tapped her amulet and the shape of a tiger appeared around her before vanishing. She rushed forward as Geomancer continued to try and bring down the mountain. Seeing her approach, Geomancer used his powers to send a tremor her way. Knocked off her feet, Mari tapped the amulet and was surrounded by the blue image of a falcon. Mari rose into the air and soared towards him before bringing her feet up, sending a powerful kick to Geomancer’s chest. Geomancer went flying, hitting his head on the truck of a tree. He went down, out cold. However, as the ground stopped shaking and Mari landed on the ground, the mountain started to collapse to her horror.

“No!” Mari cried out as the mountain came down.

She heard a strange sound behind ern ad whirled around to see everyone, including Siren, step out of a breach, Barry and Ronnie having the unconscious Mardon and Tar Pit over their shoulders respectively.

“But…how?” Mari stammered in shock.

“I breached us out. Never will I take these powers for granted again,” Cisco said relieved.

As Barry and Ronne put the unconscious Metahumans on the ground, Joe suddenly grabbed Siren roughly by the arm.

“Where the hell is my daughter!?” Joe exploded, not caring that he was attacking a Meta that could kill him with a scream.

Before Joe could get any answers, Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him away.

“Back off West,” Oliver said in a growl reminiscent of The Hood.

“You back off! This psychopath knows where my daughter is!” Joe exploded.

“No, I don’t,” Siren said, bringing her attention to him. “Zoom didn’t tell me where he took her or Snow.”

“And why should we believe you?! You’re working with Zoom!” Joe snapped.

“In case it escaped your notice, Zoom tried to kill me as well as you just now. I owe him no loyalty after that. Besides, the only reason I’m working with Zoom was out of survival. When the government declares you no longer human and no longer worthy of civil rights, you’ll tend to work with the person who tells you that he’ll make the people who put you in a cage pay,” Siren snapped.

“All of you stop it!” Barry snapped and they all turned to him. “We’re all on the same side now; we all want to stop Zoom. Losing it on each other isn’t going to solve anything.”

It was quiet then, the only sound in the air the chirping of crickets. Then, the sound of a cell phone ringing pierced the air. Siren pulled out a phone answered it.

“Zoom,” she said in a clipped voice. “Surprised to hear from me?”

“No, I figured you’d survive. Unfortunate, now I’ll have to kill you,” Zoom said casually. “Give Allen the phone.”

Wordlessly, Siren handed the phone to Barry. He took it and put it to his ear.

“Where are Iris and Caitlin?” Barry demanded as he put it to his ear.

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out by now. You’re me after all,” Zoom said casually. 

“I’m done with your mind games Zoom! Where are they!?” Barry demanded.

“Meet me at the place where it all started in twenty minutes. We’ll be there, all of us. Come alone or their survival cannot be guaranteed Barry,” Zoom said before hanging up.

“Barry?” Henry asked as Barry lowered the phone.

“Ollie, Cisco, Mari, Ronnie I need you to listen to me,” Barry said as he turned around to face them all. “I need you to do what I say or I’m not sure Caitlin or Iris are getting out of this alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be too more chapters after this, then we’re finally done. 
> 
> Hope I did okay with the fight scenes, I am better at hand to hand fight scenes than at power fight scenes, so not particularly proud of the fight scenes in this chapter.
> 
> I thought it was weird how Black Siren did not have much of a reaction to Oliver being aliveo n Earth-1, so I gave her a reaction here.


	20. Barry VS Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Zoom have one final showdown with a surprising ending.

Central City, Earth-1  
Night

After Cisco had Breached them all back to Earth-1, Barry raced through town, trying to reach his destination. Then, he saw it: the Allen household, where he had been raised until that tragic night here everything had changed. Where he lost his family. Barry burst through the front door and sped into the room, staring at the sight before him.

“Hello Barry,” Zoom said causally, longing on the couch, his mask off. “I expected you here a few minutes ago. Disappointing.”

Zoom got to his feet but Barry’s attention was elsewhere. Caitlin was on his knees, chains on her hands that kept her to the floor A few feet to her right; Iris was also on her knees, also chained to the floor. Both of them looked up at Barry with fear and Barry felt a knife pierce his heart.

“Let them go, they have nothing to do with this,” Barry pleaded and Zoom laughed, a cold, unfeeling, slightly unhinged laugh that sent chills down the pines of the room’s other occupants. 

“I disagree Barry, they have everything to do with this,” Zoom said as he sped behind them, standing in between the two women. “You see, I want to make you suffer the way I am. So I’m going to kill the woman you love. Trouble is…I can’t seem to figure which of them that is.”

Zoom raided his arm, vibrating it and everyone tended. None of them knew what Zoom was going to do next.

“Reason stands that it would be Iris. She’s the one you’ve been obsessed with since you were kids; allegedly you’re married in the future, all signs point to her. And yet…I can’t shake this feeling that we have more in common than just our looks. Like our taste in women for example,” Zoom said as he looked over at the terrified Caitlin. “I’ve been watching you Barry, watching all of you, for almost a year. And I noticed something.Whenever you’re too caught up in yourself, Caitlin is the one who usually pulls you back from the edge. When you finally decided to stop pushing everyone away, Caitlin was the first person you reached out to. Again and again, I saw the connection between you two. And I wonder, is it just friendship between you two or it something…more?”

“Enough. You want to kill me? Go ahead!” Barry snarled and Zoom smirked.

“Oh I will. But first…I want to hurt you. The way you hurt me. So I’m going to let you decide who you really love Barry. I’m going to let you decide who I should kill. So who’s it gonna be Barry, Iris or Caitlin?” Zoom demanded.

“You’re not kill them,” Barry said confidently. 

“You think I won’t? Decide or I will kill them both!” Zoom snarled.

“You’re not gonna kill them, you’re not gonna kill anyone ever again!” Barry shouted.

Two arrows suddenly flew over Barry’s shoulder, flying down to Iris and Caitlin, cutting their chains. A fire blast flew in, hitting Zoom in the chest and knocking off his feet. Barry sped to the women, hauling them to their feet as a breach opened up.

“Go go go go!” Barry shouted, all but pushing them into the breach, which closed shortly afterwards. 

“Unbelievable,” Zoom snarled as he got to his feet. “All my plans, all my goals, all undone by my stupid, idealistic doppelganger!”

“Let’s end this Hunter,” Barry sneered.

With a roar of rage, Zoom rushed Barry. The two speedsters then sped around the living room in what reminded Barry very much of what he saw when he was eleven. Soon, they were flying up into the sky, going through the roof in a blur of black and red.

They pair landed on the street below, continuing their fight. On the front porch, Oliver aimed his bow but cursed at his predicament.

“I can’t get a clear shot,” Oliver told Ronnie.

“Neither can I. Looks like Barry’s gonna needs to deal with this one himself,” Ronnie said regretfully.

Barry grabbed Zoom, slamming him into the generator of a nearby house but Zoom pushed back. Zoom punched Barry and Barry’s head whipped to the side, a metallic taste in his mouth. Barry quickly recovered, sending a punch Zoom’s way but Zoom dodged the blow. Zoom sent a punch to Barry’s stomach, causing the Speedster to double over.

This gave Oliver the opportunity he was looking he. He fired the arrow but Zoom reached out and stopped it, catching the arrow in his hand.

“Is that all you got Oliver?” Zoom said, snapping the arrow like a twig.

Ronnie then sent a blast of fire Zoom’s way but Zoom sped out of the way, dodging the blasts and the arrows Oliver fired at him. However, Zoom suddenly gasped, a sharp pain entering his back. While Zoom had been distracted, Barry had grabbed an arrow from the ground and stabbed Zoom in the back with it.

Barry then slammed Zoom on the concrete, one hand on Zoom’s chest while the other hovered in the air, vibrating like Zoom’s hand been only minutes earlier. Yet still, Barry didn’t deliver the final blow.

“Kill me, don’t kill me, it doesn’t matter. Either way, it’s exactly like I told you Barry. Deep down, you’re just like me,” Zoom taunted Barry and Barry hesitated.

“What is that?” Ronnie suddenly asked, looking up into the sky.

Barry looked up, seeing what looked like a portal opening up in the sky. Two Time Wraiths flew out and Barry stood up, stepping back from Zoom in fear. But he wasn’t their target. The Time Wraiths flew over to Zoom, flying around him in a circular motion, like two sharks circling their prey. Zoom let out an agonized scream, his skin paling and turning a sickly yellow as his hair fell out. Zoom was then grabbed by the Time Wraiths and flown through the portal in the sky, which closed behind them.

“Did we just win?” Ronnie asked after a moment of stunned disbelief.

“I think so,” Barry said a little confused himself.

“In any case, Zoom’s gone and everyone is safe. So yeah, I say we won. It’s over Barry…it’s finally over,” Oliver said as he lowered his bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the fight scene was okay.
> 
> So, I changed the end of Zoom up a bit. Obviously, I changed Barry tossing Zoom aside to him backing away because he thought the Time Wraiths were after him. Because this whole idea that letting someone die being more noble than killing someone is utter BS. The only difference I see is that the person killing someone actually has the guts to kill them whereas standing back is just that person letting them die so they can feel good about themselves and tell themselves they aren’t a killer when they actually are.


	21. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin are forced to consider some of the things Zoom said as Ronnie discusses his future with Caitlin. Oliver makes a decision regarding Black Siren as a twist regard Zoom's prisoner is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter everyone. I would just like to thank you all for your support after all this time. Enjoy.

Star Labs  
Night

“So, what was that thing Barry?” Wally asked Barry, all of them having witnessed the fight on the traffic cams Cisco had hacked.

“They’re called Time Wraiths; they go after Speedsters who mess with time. And I guess they thought Zoom was the bigger threat to the timeline than I was,” Barry explained.

“We’re sure he’s really dead?” Joe asked and Barry shrugged.

“I honestly have no idea Joe,” Barry said honestly. “But he’s gone, so I’ll take it as a win.” 

In another part of Star Labs, Ronnie and Caitlin stood on opposite sides of the room. Neither had said anything for several minutes.

“When?” Ronnie finally asked and Caitlin knew what he was asking.

“Soon,” Caitlin said through a coked voice. “Don’t ask me how. If you do, I’ll tell you and if I’ve learned anything from Eobard Thawne, it’s that messing with time, especially for selfish reasons, can have unintended consequences.”

“Who?” Ronnie asked and Caitlin let out a sound between a laugh and a sob.

“You’ll learn about it soon enough,” she said tearfully and Ronnie nodded, accepting that answer.

“So, I have a question to ask, and if you don’t want to answer it, that’s fine,” Ronnie said and Caitlin nodded. “Do you have feelings for Barry?”

“What?” Caitlin asked after a moment of stunned shock.

“Well, Zoom obviously thought there was something there. Maybe he was just projecting his own issues with his Caitlin, which I’m still not completely sure I understand. But, just yes or no, do you have feelings for Barry?”

“It doesn’t matter if I do or not, he’s in love with Iris. Always has been,” it came out with more bitterness than Caitlin intended, something which Ronnie picked up on.

“Cait, that’s not an answer. I just want to know. Since I’m basically a dead man anyway, can you at least give me that?” he tried to joke and Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt at humor.

“That was terrible,” Caitlin said, wiping the tears that had started to fall. “Okay. Yes, I have feelings for Barry. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

“It’s fine. I want you to move on Cait, I don’t want you to mourn me for the rest of your life. Does Barry know?” Ronnie inquired and Caitlin shook her head.

“He would never return my feelings. There’s no point in telling him,” Caitlin said dejectedly.

“You never know unless you try. I don’t know Barry that well, but he seems like a nice guy. You don’t just owe it to yourself to tell him, you owe it to him. Let him know he has an option besides Iris. If he can’t see how great you are, then he doesn’t deserve you,” Ronnie told her.

Caitlin smiled slightly before frowning.

“I love you. I will always love you Ronnie. But I’ve let go of you. I’ve had to let go of you because it was tearing me apart. I’ll never forget but I had to move on. And I did,” Caitlin told him and he nodded.

“It’s okay, I get it. And I’m happy that you have. Just…don’t let anyone take you for granted. You deserve better than that,” Ronnie told her.

Caitlin smiled before walking over and kissing him. It was not an all-consuming kiss of love they were used to. It was a goodbye kiss that held promise that they would always love each other. But unfortunately, destiny had other plans for them.

When they returned to the cortex, it was to find everyone staring at someone. They followed everyone’s gazes to the man in the iron mask, who Cisco and Harry had finally managed to free from the mask. Caitlin barely contained her shock at his identity.

“What?” the man asked, the bearded face of Henry Allen staring out at them.

“You look just like me,” Henry said as he stared at him.

‘I’m Jay Garrick,” he introduced himself. 

“Garrick? That was my mother’s maiden name,” Henry noted astonished.

“Well now it makes sense,” Harry said and they all looked over at him. “Zoom kept him locked up because Jay was his father’s doppelganger. In a twisted way, Zoom was trying to keep a part of his father with him. But he couldn’t stand the sight of him because it reminded him what he’d lost, so he put this mask on his face.”

“It also kept my powers from working,” Jay said, his hands vibrating. “Now that they are-”

With a strike, the mask fell to pieces in Harry’s hands.

“I never want to see it again,” Jay finished.

“So, are you from Earth-2 as well?” Jessie asked and Jay shook his head.

“No, I’m from what I believe you would call Earth-3. I just need to figure out how to get back there,” Jay said in frustration.

“Well, I can get you to Earth-2,” Cisco offered.

“My daughter and I can help you out from there,” Harry told him.

“We can?” Jessie asked surprised and he nodded.

“We’re going home,” Harry said and she smiled. 

“Speaking of home, I believe Ronald and I should return to our time now,” Stein spoke up.

“I can drop you both off back the moment we left,” Barry said and Stein nodded gratefully.

“We better get out of here, the longer we stay the more damage we might do,” Ronnie spoke up.

“For once we agree Ronald,” Stein added and Ronnie rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct him.

“I-I’m gonna miss you man,” Cisco said as he stepped up to Ronnie, eyes filled with emotion and Ronnie smiled in understanding.

“I’m never really gone Cisco,” Ronnie said as he hugged his friend one last time.

“I’m a better man than when I came here. And I have you to thank for a lot of that,” Harry said as he walked up to Barry, offering his hand.

“Take care of yourself Harry,” Barry said as he shook Harry’s hand.

Ronnie and Stein clasped hands, merging into Firestorm and Barry pulled up his cowl as they walked off, preparing to travel through time.

Pittsburg, one year earlier  
Afternoon 

Barry and Firestorm emerged in the room, papers flying everywhere. Firestorm separated and Stein walked off to gather papers, muttering darkly about speedsters. Ronnie stopped Barry before he could go back.

“I need to say something before you go,” Ronnie said.

“Look, I’m sorry about not telling about your future,” Barry said immediately.

“It’s okay, I get it. It’s not you could come out and say ‘Hey Ronnie, you’re gonna die soon’. I get it Barry. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about,” Ronnie said and Barry was confused. “I want you to take care of Caitlin for me.”

“What?” Barry asked confused and Ronnie smiled.

“You’ll understand when you get back. Just…take care of her,” Ronnie said, holding out his hand to Barry. Barry shook it.

“I’ll do my best,” Barry promised.

Star Labs  
Night

Barry walked back into the cortex, seeing everyone but Caitlin gone.

“Where is everyone?” Barry wondered.

“Well, after Jay, Harry, and Jessie left, Cisco went to his workshop, Joe, Iris, and Wally went to go set up a party for celebrating defeating Zoom and your dad went to go help. Oliver went back to Star City, he took Black Siren with him, and Mari went back to Detroit,” Caitlin explained and Barry nodded.

“Cait,” Barry said and Caitlin looked over at him. “Are you okay? I know seeing Ronnie again must have been…hard for you.”

“I’m okay, really. I love Ronnie, I always will, but I can’t mourn him for the rest of my life. And he doesn’t want that for me either,” Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

“Good. I’m glad,” Barry said as he moved to walk off.

“I need to tell you something,” Caitlin blurted out and Barry stopped as she flushed. “Um, this isn’t very easy for me to say, so could you not interrupt?”

Confused, Barry simply nodded and Caitlin took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to say. 

“When Zoom said our doppelgangers have more in common than just looks, there is some truth to that,” Caitlin said and Barry was confused. “This was so much easier in my head. I’ve thought of telling you a million times but suddenly, saying it is the scariest thing in the world.”

Barry bit his tongue, reminding himself Caitlin told him not to interrupt. Although he was starting to get a feeling on where this was going. 

“When Everyman was impersonating you, he kissed me. And, for a second, I kissed him back, thinking he was you,” she confessed and Barry was stunned. “I think that was the first moment I began to realize I had feelings for you beyond friendship. But you were in love with Iris, and then there was Ronnie and Patty and Jay, so I pushed them down, hoping they would go away. But they only got stronger over time. Barry, as much as I tried to fight these feeling, I can’t anymore. I love you; I’m in love with you. And I have been for a long time.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Barry asked once he found his voice.

“Because Ronnie figured it out and he thought I’d it to you and to myself to let you know. And honestly, I feel a lot better saying it out loud for the first time,” Caitlin said, feeling a weight being lifted from her chest. 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Barry admitted.

“That’s okay Barry. I just needed you to know, I just needed to say it. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll see you at the party,” Caitlin said, walking out of the room, leaving Barry standing alone.

Argus safe house  
Later

Siren looked down in distain at the ankle monitor that nullified her powers.

“Better than a cage I guess,” Siren said as she looked around the house that was to serve as her home for the foreseeable future.

“That was actually an option,” Oliver said and Siren glared at him. “You really are nothing like her.”

“I thought we’d established that by now,” she snarked and Oliver sighed.

“Look, I’m not sure if there is any good left in you. But I want to try and find it, if you’ll let me. I’m gonna try and come back here every day, but I have to go now. I have a feeling I have lots of paperwork to catch up on. I’ll see you later.”

Oliver then turned and walked out, leaving Siren staring after him, a thoughtful look on her face as she considered Oliver’s words. 

West House  
Same time

Barry arrived, walking up the steps to the house, seeing Iris sitting there waiting for him.

“Hey, where have you been?” Iris asked curiously.

“I needed some time to think. You waiting for me?” Barry asked curiously.

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you,” Iris said and Barry gestured in a ‘go on’ way. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what Zoom said, about us. And…I think I’d like to try. To see if we can be…more than just friends.”

Hearing those words should have made Barry happy beyond belief. It’s what he’d been hoping for for over half his life. Yet all he felt was…nothing. All he could think about was Caitlin’s confession, Zoom’s words about Iris and Caitlin, and Ronnie asking him to take care of Caitlin.

“I’m sorry Iris, I can’t,” Barry said and Iris was visibly stunned. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you to, about what Zoom said about us. He called it an obsession. And I think he might be right. Whenever you’re in trouble, I drop everything to come help you. And I usually leave other people in the dust. That’s not fair to them. I just…I think we’re better off as friends Iris. I’m sorry…but the answer is no.”

With an apologetic look, Barry walked passed her and inside the house. His dad and Joe were laughing as they discussed something while Wally, Cisco, and Caitlin sat on the couch, watching some program. Barry walked over, lightly tapping Caitlin on the shoulder. She looked back and he gestured over to a corner where they could talk privately. Understanding, Caitlin stood up and they walked over to the corner.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about you said since you left,” Barry started.

“Barry-”

“Please, let me finish,” Barry said and Caitlin nodded, allowing him to continue. “There is some truth to what Zoom said, there’s a connection between us. I don’t know if this will go anywhere…but I’d like to try. I think we owe it to ourselves to explore…whatever this is.”

“Barry, are you asking me out on a date?” Caitlin asked a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, I am,” Barry said with a light laugh.

Caitlin smiled but before she could say more, there were alerted to Cisco’s shout.

“Star Wars marathon, who’s with me!” Cisco shouted.

Laughing, Barry looked over at Caitlin and, for the first time, felt like things were exactly as they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think most of us agree that Zoom being Jay was a big let down. So what if the show went a different route? What if, instead of wasting the Barry being the villain storyline here and then using it for Savitar, the writers decided to use this perfect opportunity to make Barry Zoom? What if?
> 
> So, not sure if I will continue this, but if I do, it will not be until sometime in November.


End file.
